Random Stories
by Neon and the Lost Soul
Summary: A compilation of stories I wrote since 2014. Some make me want to kill myself however I endured it. If you cringe too much just skip to the next chapter. Some of these (Im sure you will recognize them) ARE NOT safe.
1. Chapter 1

THE PAIN IN MY HEART Adventure Time FanFic rated M For Violence,torture,extreme gore,drug use,and sexual content. People will die. You have been warned. Finn. Princess B. Bubblegum. Marceline A. Jake. Lich. OC. Ok,this is my first story,it's based on another book I read where PB was trying to control Finn's life sort of, and at the last chapter she kinda beat him to a pulp for trying to show her her wrong doings. This is what I think would've happened if Finn became enraged to the point of almost(almost) no return,hope u enjoy,and please let me know if I need to fix anything.

I run as fast as I can through the forest,I don't look back,and I can't go home either cause she'll find me,I remember the look in her eyes,and it reminds me of the lich and I shiver at the thought.

As I run I hear shouts of "Find him!" I run even faster as I leave the the candy kingdome, it sounded like PB, the thought of her makes my blood boil, "that bitch" I say under my breath,I can see a monster robbing an old man,I wish I could help but I can't stop for any one or anything,as I near the Ice Kingdome I fell the cold air rush towards me, and even though I know that what I'm about to do is stupid I still do it "Ice King!" I say,feeling suddenly exposed I look around me for any signs of activity only to find no one.

I run towards Ice Kings lair hoping to find him, as I climb up his home I see a group of PB's special forces coming towards the ice kindome, I hurry in through the top window,and what I see shocks me, Ice King stands looking at one of the ice walls, his beard is shaved,his hair is black and slick, and he looks mathemltically young and he even has on a suit, "I...ice king?" I say sounding unsure, "Oh...hey Finn" ice kings says sounding young as well, "what do u need bro?"he says looking at me with a surprised look on his face, "I uh...need a place to stay...I'm sort of a uh...criminal now." I say looking out the window just in time to see PB's special forces unit coming straight here, " sure bro, take my hand." Ice King says, "Why?" I ask looking at him suspiciously " If u wanna survive,then do as I say." He says.

I grab his hand and he flies out the window with extreme speed "hhoollyy ssshhhhiiiiiitttttt!" I scream,as we move at unbearable speeds,I feel as if I'm going faster than sound,that is, until we come to a sudden stop, Ice King lets go of my hand 10 feet above ground,as I land I feel a sharp pain in my ankle "damn it ice king!" I say getting pissed "What?" He asks sounding innocent "why didn't u get lower?" I ask "Because I have to hurry and go" he says looking over his shoulder "why?" I ask,even though I know the answer, "PB is coming,just go in the cave bro." He fixes the collar on his jacket " ok Ice king" I say as I go in the "Be safe bro" He says as he flies away.

Several Hours Later...

As I lay down I feel my self losing my grip on reality,not really know what was coming, i enter a dream about...my Parents. As i reach out to them,I feel a sudden shimmering sensation,as If someone is close to me. As I open my eyes I just can't stand the sudden smell,it's sweet, like bubble gum, or rather,pink bubble gum,and I look up to confirm if she had found me,which she did, "Hello Finn" she says.

This is the end of the first chapter...

Leave a review if u like...

Happy New year 2015 even though this was made in 2014 :/ :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Dont own Naruto,if I did,Sasuke would die.**

Yeah uh...this is a modern Story. You know...2K15(2015).

Author's Notes: This Fic really isn't for the faint of heart. So,if you don't like gore...then please do yourself a favor and don't continue. For your sake. Without further ado...let's begin. PROLOGUE.

It was a very dark time for Naruto. He knew people hated him. He just never knew why. People's TRUE colors started to show once he got older. They would chase him for hours on end until they caught him and beat him. Some even tried killing him. He remembered one truly painful night,the Bar owner had some security guards with him. They took him to the back,where they then proceeded to cut him all across his body. They then stabbed him in the stomach when they were done. He had passed out from the pain,only slightly remembering the hands that grabbed him. The weren't the rough and hatful hands of people who were pissed,they were soft,gentle. The next day e woke in a Hospital,wincing from the pain from the previous night. He swore he was gonna get revenge on all those who oppressed him. And also find out the identity of his mysterious savior. He remembered the times that some specially trained people from the "Clans" would chase him. They always let him off easy. But that was only because they didn't want to ruin their reputation even if it was only slightly. They seemed like Ninjas to him,just because when they chased him,they had somehow easily caught him with grace that even he didn't have,and he was pretty damn agile. So from that day on,he trained to be...the Greatest Ninja to ever Live.

Ok look, this was one of my first attempts at FanFiction. I don't really know what the heck I was doing but i still tried. This isn't even the worst surprisingly. That's coming soon, just not yet.

Shawn_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1.

I always tried imagining that each day would be better than the last. Every night my Dreams would be the same. The Mysterious orange-red light I saw. Whenever I tried going to it,something would happen to where I die. It was like traps were everywhere,no matter what angle I tried to go at,they still caught me. Some areas didn't until I went further. But then that's when I heard the unmistakable ring of the Alarm Clock. I sighed as I TRIED to turn off the Alarm Clock,still barely awake. But that's when I noticed the time. It was 5:55 a.m. I moaned as I sat up. My back was still sore from the previous day's training. I still had an hour and five minutes to do everything I needed to do. So I got out my School clothes and took them to the Shower. I normally showered in warm water but today the water was cold. I made a note to myself to check the boiler. Even with the "free" apartment I got from the landlord,I still had to repair some of the damage to the house. I suspected that he intentionally left this place to rot especially for me. I decided on a black long sleeve shirt and black pants with a yellow-orange long coat. (Think six paths sage mode) I went out to get some breakfast bars from the cabinet in me Kitchen and so with that taken care of,I decided to get some practice before I went to school.

School was truly annoying. If I could kill everyone here,I would without hesitation. But...there was a few people who I would also let live. Namely my Teacher Iruka and Friend Hinata. They were the only people who didn't have any kind of problem with me. And then there was "The Cool Kids" allot of them being Sasuke and his bitches,Sakura and Ino. I'm disgusted by how they act around him. They always have a weird dreamy look in their eyes while saying stuff like, "I'm gonna have Sasuke's one day." Or "Sasuke only loves me,and he'll never love anyone else." Even my teacher was disgusted by it. I could tell he wanted to have a LONG chat with their parents about their unnecessary behavior. I laughed quietly to myself.i just put on my headphones and walked to class. One thing no one knew about me was that I'm a lot smarter than I seem. I had to keep it hidden so as to not get the scream of a banshee stuck in me head. Trust me,you would most likely go deaf from Sakura's unnatural scream...or screech. Whichever suits you. As I got to me locker and put my belongings in there,I noticed three people coming my way. I already knew who it was,so I didn't have to examine their height,their assumed weight,etc etc. I knew I could take all of them if necessary.

"Hey Dobe" Sasuke says. I look him dead in the eye. Ohhh how I wish I could kill him here and now. But instead I take notice of how Sakura is under his arm. I smirk. "What do you want?" I ask slowly pumping out KI. Sakura immediately feels the effects and starts sweating. I laugh at her weakness. "N-Naruto you B-Baka" she says,at first she tries punching me,but the pink haired banshee was way to slow. I sidestepped her and tripped her. I laughed as she tumbled into Kiba. Me and Kiba were ok around each other,but I would still kill him if I had to.

"What the hell Dobe?" Sasuke says. "Your gonna pay for that" Kiba jumps up saying.

All the while Sakura was having a breakdown because of being embarrassed in front of her 'Sasuke'. She decided to run off somewhere, "wow dobe" Kiba said,chasing after her. oh man she pissed me of. "You bothered me so she ended up paying for it" i laughed. "I have to go to class" I say recovering from my laughter. He glared at me with his hateful eyes. "Ooo I'm scared" I say mocking him. He balls his hands into fists. "You don't talk to me like that Dobe!" he shouts "yeah whatever" I say walking into class. But before I could go inside I felt a hand on my shoulder...that was it. I was about to rip his fucking arm off for touching me. I turned around "you don't-" he was gonna say,that is if I hadn't fucking punched him dead in the mouth. I then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back,I was SO CLOSE To ripping his arm off. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." I said. My voice was cold enough to the point were it could've frozen fire over. He growled from pain before I let him up. I was gonna have to destroy him in the Exams. I walked into the classroom I did notice the amount of KI directed at me. Even though someone like Sasuke would be atleast breathing hard,I wasn't even breaking a sweat. I simply strolled to the back of the class. But before I could sit down I had to cover me ears. Sakura had recovered from her break down and most likely found Sasuke fuming over his embarrassment infront of all those people. "Naruto you Baka!" She screamed. Everyone in the class had to cover their ears,especially the ones with sensitive ears like me. I ground my teeth in frustration. She tried running at me,which I might remind you,she is extremely weak. She tried to throw a punch to my jaw which I easily dodged. I then decided to end this fast for her sake. I punched her hard in the gut,and it had done more damage than I intended. But hey,that's her fault. She doubled over in pain,she let out a loud wheeze. I could see the individual spit drops fall out her mouth. I so wish I had a kunai. I enjoyed the thought of killing her. But instead I sat her in her chair while waiting for the teacher. Sasuke came into the room with Kiba while ignoring everyone. Everyone could tell he was still angry. The instant he saw me,he tried to overwhelm me with KI but he seemed to have realized that it didn't affect me. I sighed. Today was gonna be one of THOSE days. I looked over at Hinata. I could tell she was looking at me. Once she saw me looking her way she turned away. Her face instantly turned bright red. I could only imagine what she was thinking. I started imagining us living together...peacefully. Happy. Before I could fully indulge in those thoughts Our surprisingly late teacher arrived. "Alright Class,this is the beginning of the Exams"

—

Just kill me now. The edge is unbearable ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

**Prologue redux. This story has a fixed plot. Naruto has a motive. Shoutout to Novrier.**

It was a long month for this man. He had just came back from a S ranked mission. He just wanted to go home and be with his wife and child.

He realized though,he would need to keep his son from the eyes of everyone. He had enemies that would do anything to harm him Including killing his son. But he wasn't about to let that happen.

He trudged home from work. It was exhausting being a ninja and away from home. He hated the mission he just came back from. There was a man who had a very weird sword but...it was like he had two chakra networks.

The other chakra was slowly consuming his normal chakra. Basically making him an S rank Threat because of his immense power. But after the second battle,he ran into the Dark Forest never to be seen again for several years.

All he knew about that place was that in days of old it was called The Forest Of Death. A lot of mysterious things happened in that place which made him not so sure about going in there.

He made it to his house in the outskirts of the city. "Honey,I'm home" he said putting his bag of scrolls on the coat rack. He took of his shoes and went up to his room. He saw his wife holding their son in her arms. He was fast asleep.

Anyone who looked at the family could easily tell they were family. The baby had the same hair as his Father,but more so the face of his mother. He wondered what it would look like if Naruto had hair like his mother.

"Hun,have you ever wondered what he would look like with your hair?" He asked.

"Once" Kushina said."it's an interesting thought" he mused.

"We love you Naruto" Minato said. He sincerely meant it. He wanted to make sure his son grew up to do great things. Live a good life knowing that he was loved. But it seems that someone had other plans because not a second later someone broke through the windows.

Kushina put Naruto in his crib. She used her seal to put a protective shield over him.

Only Sarutobi Haruzen and people that Minato and Kushina trusted alone could access it.

She made sure that he could leave it

There were ROOT filling the room as Minato and Kushina got into fighting stances.

As many as there were,they knew they couldn't take them all on and live.

Kushina knew to make sure Danzo couldn't access it. Which meant neither could his forces. All he wanted was pawns in his little army.

They both knew as parents and ninjas what Danzo would do to Naruto once he got his hands on him. He would make him a weapon,then once he was done using that weapon he would dispose of him. Sadly though...it was inevitable.

That's why there were ROOT filling the room through the window. They were sent to kill. They knew why. But they had one more precious person to protect. No one was certain about what happened the night the fourth Hokage and his wife died.

One thing was certain though. They carried out their final assignment at the cost of their lives. But this was no ordinary assignment...on no...this was one to protect someone they held dear.

Needless to say,that someone was protected for a while.

Naruto was later found by none other than Haruzen Sarutobi. He was left with one note from his student. ' _Be there for him,like we could never be_.' He cried silent tears. His best student and his wife. Dead. At the hands of one who he trusted.

He so dearly wished he could make that man pay. He looked at the note one more time. The note was written in blood. He made sure Their bodies were buried in the Hokage Mountain. He would truly miss them.

Danzo eventually got what he wanted. He created the ultimate weapon. But what did that cost him?

—

My first attempt at a serious series. (Whoever gets that reference gets a fake cookie) I still failed in a way. Most likely because I thought to little about direction. Oh well. This exists as it is. Part one to a FanFiction I wrote.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1. Beginning.

"Danzo-sama we've acquired the boy." An Anbu member with a crocodile mask said appearing in the dark room.

"Good. Bring him to me"

"Yes Sir" the Anbu left the room via Shushin to get the Demon Brat. He didn't really know why the old war hawk wanted the demon but he would still do his bidding.

The Anbu Arrived at the said orphanage and looked around.

The orphanage in general wasn't much at all. It took good care of all the kids except one. And he had revenge in mind. He lived pretty much all his life in this orphanage being neglected by the owners and the other kids. They under fed him,they beat him,they even made him go and do ALL the chores without any help.

He hated them for it. He just didn't know why they hated him. So as they day went by he kept to himself. He dint have a single friend in this cold hearted world. Not one.

Naruto at the time was getting ready to work on a new prank for the owners of the orphanage he was in when just at that moment an Anbu appeared in front of him.

The Anbu was able to get a good look at the boy. He had spiky blonde hair with tree odd whisker mark on each cheek. His blue eyes held anger distrust sadness hate and rage.

He wondered what caused all those emotions in such a young boy.

"What do you want?" The Boy asked. He honestly thought someone contacted the Anbu to come and get rid of him. Plus to him he thought they were all strange with their little animal masks and emotionless voices.

Naruto really didn't like them.

"Danzo-same requests your presence" the Anbu reached for Naruto but before he could Naruto tried sprinting off to safety.

Naruto didn't know who that was so his instincts kicked into overdrive.

Sadly for Naruto the Anbu was too close and caught him with flawless speed and accuracy.

Naruto tried hitting the person constantly. Even though they were emotionless they were not enjoying this. "Put me down you animal faced fun ruining son of a..." Was all Naruto managed to say as the Anbu quickly knocked him out with a hit to the back of the head. He made it back to the secret base with the kid out cold.

"He resisted Danzo-sama." the Anbu set the boy in a chair in front of the desk. He said informing the man as to why the kid was knocked out.

"I expected as much from someone like him"

"Leave him to me. I have some...plans...for him." Danzo said showing no he did have plans for the boy. Goodbye all those prankster ideas and thoughts. He knew of his Prankster nature and wanted to remove it. He would make Naruto just llike his Father and when necessary...dispose of him if necessary. All in the name of protecting this Village.

Deep down he wondered if he would be a failure.

"You will not fail me boy." He mostly said to himself as reassurance.

And from that day on five years after the Kyuubi attacked,Naruto was trained to be the greatest of the greats.

-(seven years later)-

It was a normal day for the Hokage. He had to constantly battle his greatest rival...Paperwork.

He would always receive never ending stacks of them. He really wished he could retire but that would leave the village without a Hokage. He sighed know all to well how that went. The village would need someone to blame because of the missing Leader. They were always to naive.

He remembered Minato. His last wish. The promise Hiruzen failed to keep. The person he failed to protect. Unbeknownst to him though,that person's life was about to get a whole lot Crazier.

But since he didn't worry much at the moment he decided to look through his crystal ball. He wanted to see how the person was doing so far with their current assignment.

His assignment _**should**_ be going well

 _Naruto_

But it wasn't.

He hated having to act as a genin just to watch the Uchiha. His 'I'm above all of you' attitude was highly annoying. Of course he didn't show it but he was tempted to just end the Uchiha.

Plus he had to deal with his fan girls. What a drag. They were all so troublesome. Constantly fawning over the Uchiha brat. They seemed to not be able to tell that he didn't like them. He was gonna straighten them out on way or another. He scowled.

Why did the Old Man make him have to do this? Better yet,why did he accept to do this?

-{flashback}-

"Naruto I need you to go in to the academy to keep an eye on Sasuke for me." Hiruzen said.

"I just need to know if he will defect like Itachi did or if he is planning on it" he lit his pipe and puffed out some smoke.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Naruto simply flew through through the window without a second thought. Or...without a third thought. His second thought was...'how bad could it be?'

-{flashback ends}-

Damnit all, did everything need to be so complex? Naruto pulled out the infamous orange book and kept reading through the rest. He had 2 volumes to catch up to the widely known CopyCat Ninja.

He heard whispers of "how's he even reading? Much less THAT?" And "I didn't know dead last was a perv also."

Naruto just slightly shook his head. Behind the cover of his book he looked at Hinata. She always would blush when she looked at him. He once tried figuring out why. That ended with her passing out though. Where as on her mind she was thinking very dirty things about training with Naruto.

People may never know,but she once saw a few lines of that Orange book. She was never exactly the same ' _innocent'_ little girl anymore _._

"Hey Hinata wanna go out sometime?" Asked Kiba. She just ignored him to keep her eyes on Naruto all the while blushing up a storm. Kiba followed her line of sight and instantly was jealous and angry.

He stormed over to where Naruto was sitting trying to release as much KI as possible. "Hey Failure what are you doing reading that book? It's for adults only and your no adult." Kiba grabbed the book and threw it on the floor. Everyone turned to the commotion.

Naruto didn't like when people tried to act tough in front of him. Especially when they never even had to make one of the hardest decisions in life. Choose your life,or theirs.

Once you make that decision then you can talk to him like that.

"The reason I read those things is none of your concern" Naruto said turning to look at Hinata. She was blushing profusely. She was an interesting person. Maybe he should ask her the question Dog Breath asked. Kiba saw Naruto looking at Hinata with an interested expression on his face.

"Hey I'm talking to you punk!" Kiba grabbed Naruto's shirt collar. He tried to make the mysterious Blonde squirm under his glare but it wasn't working. Naruto was still looking at Hinata.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" "Hinata is mine understand?! I'm better for her than you could ever be!" Kiba said getting in Naruto's face. His breath was a disgusting thing to come in contact with.

Naruto simply grabbed Kiba's hand and squeezed really fucking hard causing the boy to cry out in pain. "Repeat what you said please? Or should I break your hand for even speaking to me like that?" Naruto said,pushing the younger boy to the ground.

"Naruto!" He heard a screech. Fuck. His. Life. Why did the banshee even come to this school? She never takes being a shinobi seriously. That bitch.

"Sakura please be quiet." He said in an actual pleading tone. He just wished this torture would end.

He marked her as one person he might actually kill in the exams.

Naruto softened his grip on Kiba's injured (most definitely) hand. Fucking dog breath.

Just then Naruto and the rest of the class saw Iruka appear in the room. He looked over his class. 'Retards' was all he thought.

"Alright people sit down please." Iruka said in a bored and annoyed tone. Naruto let go of Kiba's hand as he sat down. "Now go fetch my book like the dog you are" Kiba glared at Naruto before getting the 'perverted' book and handing it to him. "I'm gonna get you for that" Kiba said with a light _human_ growl.

He hated the blonde. Not only was the girl of his dreams attention focused on the demon brat,but also she didn't pay Kina any mind. He was filled with jealousy and envy. 'What did she see in the fucker?' Kiba thought to himself. He looked him up and down. Yeah sure he looked like the fourth a little but so what? That was nothing special.

"Today will be the start of the Exams. The first will be written exams then we'll move on to psychical after that we have Justu. And lastly we have mental." Iruka looked around the classroom. Sasuke Snorted. "The second will be psychical exams." At that Kiba glared at Naruto. "Then the final will be Ninjutsu" Naruto looked over the edge of his prized book with a smirk. This was to easy.

"Today we'll start with the written exams."

At least 90 percent of the class should pass these feeble exams. But once the REAL exams came...he started laughing lightly.

He saw them all dead at his feet. Some were dismembered. Others,their skin was ripped off with their faces bashed in. Others were burned to a crisp.

The forest was on fire in random place. It looked like a huge battle had just taking place. He didn't know why but he enjoyed those images.

Everyone turned to Naruto with looks of confusion and disgust. He grinned with clear evil intent. It was beautiful to see them dead by his hands.

"Naruto may I ask why you are grinning like a madman?" Iruka asked. He was concerned because he never saw Naruto grin with such...evil intent In his grin.

" **I can't wait. You'll all see what the real world is like once I tear the flesh off your skin**." Iruka could hear an inhuman growl coming from Naruto as he said that. His voice sounded dark and demonic. He was frightened at that.

The growling did stop But before it did he felt a HUGE wave of KI wash over the room. It knocked a few people out in the process. Sakura and Ino was a few of them.

Iruka ran over to Naruto fearing the worst. Kiba watched everything in horror. He never felt such rage. Such...hatred. His pants were soaked from where he peed himself. Hinata herself was sweating rivers in her seat. She didn't pee herself but the sweat from her body made it look like it had lightly drizzled and she was in the middle of it. Iruka was wiping his brow as he checked Naruto's pulse.

He hoped the seal still was active or that would mean lots of trouble.

-[Naruto]-

Naruto woke up in a large sewer with water everywhere. He recognized the place immediately. **"So you finally visited me again mortal** " "so what if I did Kyuubi?" Naruto wasn't in the mood to be bothered by the fox.

"Why did you do that in class?" Naruto didn't want someone trying to kill him because of this wretched fox. "What is the reason? Answer me." He said.

 **"Your annoying me disgusting human. You are nothing but an insect to me. So I provide no answer for you. You are my jailer. I have no reason to trust you."** Naruto glared at the fox. "stupid arrogant fox all this is your fault" Naruto looked up at the large Fox. "You shouldn't have done any of the things you did. To be honest because of what happened all those years ago I view you as an insect. And don't ever do that in class again. I will not tolerate it." He always wondered why the fox did what he did. Maybe it was just that he was pure evil. Oh well...fuck the fox.

" **DONT YOU DARE TALK DOWN ON ME HUMAN**!" The fox shouted. " **I'll crush you where you stand**!"

"And yet you haven't" The fox growled at him "why is that?" " **It is none of your concern boy**. **You don't deserve to know. Especially since your such a feeble minded human. You should be bowing before me with the respect I so rightfully deserve. I am a god among men. Nothing can stop me."**

"You disgust me. You talk about being above others but yet you are trapped in me." Naruto spat at the fox. The fox roared before trying to reach out to claw at Naruto through the bars. It wanted to rip this 'weak' human to shreds.

" **HOW DARE YOU INSECT! WHEN I GET OUT ILL MAKE YOU PAY! ILL MAKE YOU FUCKING PAY ALONG WITH THIS VILLAGE!**!" Naruto chuckled to himself. "Feeble threats Kyuubi. Feeble threats. How about this,stop thinking of yourself to be above others and maybe then I'll respect you like you so dearly wish." Naruto said.

" **Get out of my sight boy**." The fox was lightly growling. "What ever. Don't ask me for anything." Naruto said just as he disappeared in the mind scape. He heard faint screams and shouts from his mind just as He woke up gasping for air

"Damn fox"

Naruto looked around the room he was in. No one seemed to be here. Naruto gathered his clothes and his items and ran out the window. He was NOT staying in this place.

He hated hospitals with every fiber of his being. They never treated him with care whenever he was sent here. They even tried killing him a few times through poison.

-{FlashBack}-

Naruto trudged over to the hospital. He just barely survived getting beat by those drunkards. He saw the hospital come in to view "gotta...make it..." Naruto croaked. His throat still hurt from where it was being crushed by a foot.

As Naruto made it through the door he tried getting to the desk but all he managed to do was fall on the floor from pain and exhaustion.

The doctor that came to pick Naruto up hated Him with a passion. He dragged Naruto to an empty room before settling him on the bed.

"It'll be over quickly demon" he said just as he injected Naruto with a deadly poison.

"That's for my Wife you monster" he left the room and went to properly tend to other patients. He felt a sense of release as he now knew that the demon was 'dead'. He told his colleagues not to check on Naruto as he's been 'taken care of'.

They all knew what he meant and just left him to die.

It's just that...he wasn't dead.

He woke up sometime later. He was still in his same clothes from before. For some reason he felt really heavy. He looked through the window and saw the sun start to rise over the horizon. It was early in the morning.

'Why am I so heavy?' He thought. One thing the doctors did do besides not give him the proper care was poison him. He didn't know it at the time just because he didn't train in that field until recently. They thought he died already but...unknown to them the fox was fighting the poison as well as healing Naruto.

Naruto got up and tried going out the room just to sway slightly. He decided he might try the window. Which he did.

Naruto jumped out the window and ran as fast as his heavy and disoriented self could. It wasn't that fast so it looked more like he was walking quickly.

And from that day forward Naruto never trusted hospitals.

-[Iruka]-

He decided to check on Naruto in the hospital. He thought the fox started to take over Naruto because of the way he was laughing. The all he said was 'I can't wait' and started growling more like an animal.

Not to mention that KI. Iruka had never felt such KI in his entire life. Sure the Hokage and such could do a lot better but this KI was just pure Rage. He shuddered at the thought.

He walked to the room Naruto was sent to. Just as he made it to the room He checked his watch. It wasn't necessary to do so it was just that he was nervous. He opened the door to a very confusing sight...Naruto was no where to be seen. His clothes his phone nothing.

Where was the blonde now?

-(several moments later)-

Naruto had just about made it back to his house in the Forest of Death. Only the Hokage and a few Anbu knew he lived here anyway. It was quiet and small. He liked it this way because no one knew where he lived so they couldn't try killing him in his sleep.

Naruto scanned the area for any Anbu operatives. He wasn't ready to be found by any one. But luck was not on his side today.

He sensed two Chakra signatures on either side of his house.

Sighing he went in his house and set his bags down. He left the door open just for the sake of those Anbu.

"What's the occasion?" Was all he had to ask as two Anbu came through the door having already know that he didn't lock it.

"Hokage-sama has requested your presence." One said just as they both shushined out of Naruto's house.

'Damn it all'. Naruto shushined to the Hokage tower. He left behind no trace whatsoever ever as he made his way there.

Naruto wasn't in the mood to be bothered. He had to deal with fan girls,someone who thought they were better than everyone else and the fox. His day was not going well.

—

Put it simply i was going through a rough patch. This was my second longest chapter ever written, however it came first. A continuation of my first Serious Series.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 2.

NATDS. AUTHORS NOTES: originally this story was supposed to be about mindless gore with no reason whatsoever,but I decided to change that and give it a slight story. (And a reason as to why Naruto does the stuff he does) also there will be time skips. Also right now I'm not really feeling the whole pairing thing,but if I do decide to add someone,you'll know.

Thinking / people.

Speaking / People.

Thinking / Naruto

Speaking / Naruto

THINKING / DEMON

THINKING / ANGEL

I grinned Mischievously. I could feel a bunch of people's gaze directed at me. Oh man...once they saw how strong I was,they would never underestimate me again.

"Today we'll start with kunai and shuriken throwing." Iruka said. I already trained myself in this area of combat. I shrugged indifferently. I knew a lot of things. I even knew how to torture people. I laughed darkly at that,a bunch of people looked at me the instant I did.

"What's so funny Baka?" Sakura asked glaring at me. "Nothing that concerns you...yet" I said darkly. She flinched at my tone and glared at me again before turning around to focus on her Sasuke.

Everyone took turns practicing throwing their kunai and shuriken. I noticed how some seemed to get nearly perfect scores. They would definitely be a good match for each other in the spars. Then it was Kiba's turn. He picked up 1 kunai before throwing it at the first target. He nearly got dead center on it. He grinned at that. He then took another before throwing it at a farther target. It was almost the same as before,he nearly got center. Only difference was,he got one point less since it was a little farther out than before.

He then went for the final target,this time though,he got it perfect in the center. "YES!" He screamed.

Then Sasuke went. He picked up random kunai and shuriken,and he threw them at the targets with an average of 9 out of 10. He was overly proud. He didn't even realize I didn't go yet. Oh he was in for a surprise. I decided to act impressed.

I clapped loudly smirking all the while. Everyone turned their attention on me. I slowly stopped clapping never losing that foxy smirk. "That's right Baka" Sakura said to me. I just laughed at her stupidity. Anyone who was paying attention would know that I'm not really impress. So,I just grinned even wider. I could see Hinata blushing over at the end of the class. Her cheeks were super red. "Naruto,since you seem so excited,how bout you go?" Iruka asked. This was exactly what I was hoping for. "Sure" I said in a low dark tone. I saw him look at me suspiciously. He must've realized I was holding back. After all,how would someone be that far behind the rest of the class? I took three kunai and three shuriken out the box. I noticed how some seemed to have the wrong weight,so instead of picking those I picked the proper ones. I threw all three kunai at the targets with blinding speed. Shocking everyone in the class. What shocked them even more was that I got them perfectly center.

"Impossible!" Sasuke shouted. "He's cheating!" Sakura screeched. I had to cover me ears from that,along with other sensitive eared people. "Woah" Kiba said,looking at me with shock. "But..." Ino started. She was to shocked to even finish her sentence.

Even Shino and Shikamaru was surprised.

I just laughed. "What never seen such a thing?" Everyone had disbelieving looks on their faces. Even Hinata was shocked. I noticed Rock Lee looked...approving. That slightly confused me. Maybe he want to fight me? Or be on the same team...who knows.

"Naruto,come with me now" Iruka said walking out the training field and back into the school. "Yes Sir" I said sarcastically. I walked past a fuming Sasuke and extremely jealous Sakura. She was jealous of the fact that me, dead last, beat her in this training area. As I walked in the school with Iruka,I noted how he seemed to be contemplating something "what's up with you?" I ask. He stopped and looked me in the eyes. "Naruto,why are you holding back?"he sounded slightly angry,confused,proud,shocked,and worried all at the same time.

"Didn't need people knowing how strong I am." I stated simply. "Would've caused way to many problems" he nodded at my statement. I laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Well for starters,I'm gonna be challenged a lot more often than not now that people know I've been holding back" I grinned "plus that Uchiha fuck will most likely try and beat me in the spars when they come,so yeah" "Will he be a challenge?" He asked. He seemed concerned. Out of all the people in the city,only a select few actually cared for my well being,and Iruka was one of them.

"No" I stated matter of factly. "All I have to do is piss him off then he'll be especially easy" I point out. "Alright then" Iruka says. "I'll have you spar someone else" "But for now,don't fight anyone" he says walking back onto the training field. "Sure" I say walking to the place I called home. It was really a forest.

I decided to go get so ramen at the ramen stand first. This was my favorite place to eat. "Hello Naruto" Teuchi said coming out of the back. "How's your day been?" He asked. I sighed. "Same ol' same ol'" "you seem kinda down..." He said looking concerned. "Oh alright. It's just that...I don't really know what I want to do when I graduate" I lied. In all honesty,I was actually concerned about how I was gonna beat whoever I was gonna fight in the spars without going over board. I didn't want anyone knowing my full power. "You could just work here you know." He said. "Sure" I smiled. It was nice to know I was accepted by some people. "I'll just have the usual." I said "coming right up"

Later:

As I was walking home I sensed someone following me. I already knew they were there but made no move to interrogate them. But judging from the amount of chakra I sensed,they had to be an Academy student. I decided to take a 'detour'.

I turned right on the fork in the road instead of left. Once I turned the corner I ducked in the shadow of an alleyway. I heard them start running to where they last saw me. Judging from how quietly they were running,they were trying to sneak up on me. If I didn't have superior senses,I wouldn't have known they were following me or trying to sneak up on me. The instant they came towards they alley way I leaped out the shadows and knocked out the person with a punch. I took of their make shift mask which was made out of horribly sewn together cloth. It was Sakura. I bet she was trying to spy on me for Sasuke. Just so he could know what it was that I was doing when I was alone.

I put her on my back before running to the Haruno house. Once I made it, I just left her on the porch without tripping the alarms. I then ran all the way back home before going in the mysterious caves I discovered while living in this deadly forest. I still hadn't completely explored it,but I was moving on to a new section. I even put some stuff in here as my second home.

After a few hours of exploring I decided to check one last room in this cave for anymore loot. As I went in I did my normal floor scan. I put my hands on the ground and slowly put chakra in them. I then put some chakra into the ground, but what I discovered confused me. There were hundreds of traps in the ground. I pushed the traps out of the ground using a certain amount of me chakra. I then realized,that they were the same ones from my dreams. The explosives,the poisoned kunai,the senbon shooter. All the stuff from my dreams. I wasn't going to walk past all that. I then put a reasonable amount of chakra in my feet and walked on the ceiling. I wasn't taking any chances. Once I entered the room I saw it. The Fox. It was only a statue but it was still the same fox. The one from my dreams. There was a glowing sword in the ground next to it. There was a corpse holding onto the handle. I look around cautiously. I was still unsure. There was a message on the stone that held the statue. It read 'whoever may find this sword will be blessed and cursed with the power of an angel and demon. If you choose to accept the double sided blade you with have great power. You must learn to harness that power or it will consume you'. That made me slightly afraid to touch it. But I did it anyway.

I went to grab the sword. I pulled it out the ground and held it. That's when it glowed super bright orange,and I blacked out.

AUTHORS NOTES: the sword that was discovered by Naruto is where the fox is. He still has quick healing,but with the sword it'll be even quicker.

Also Sasuke and Naruto will later become allies. That is after their intense battle.

—

Authors Note 2017: Jesus Christine Christ. I was fascinated with crossing ancient stories with Naruto (you know, sword in stone, crossed with magical sword excalibur) However this was the horrifying result. Continuation of my first Serious Series.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 3 redux.

AN: thanks novrier for pointing that crucial factor out to me. This is the Redone version of Chapter three. Shout out to you bro. I'm going to add other people's side to the story. Next chapter...it all goes down. Quick side note: Naruto and friends (if u can call them that) are teenagers. Naruto is 16(March) Sakura is almost 17 (September)(just one more week) Sasuke is 17 (December)(lol) Kiba is 18 (next January he'll be 19) Hinata is 15 once May rolls around she'll be 16) Ino is also almost 17 (just 3 more days(yes I decided to make her have similar birthdays with Sakura.) and you can sorta guess the rest.

I awoke with a gasp. I didn't even know where I was. I tried remembering what happened...I went home...I was followed...I fixed that problem...come to the caves...the sword. It must've some how taken me here.

The lights were blindingly bright. I looked around the room I was in. It was a fancy looking room. I noticed the couches and tables along with a huge TV. It was an old TV. I could tell from the model that it wasn't modern. Which raised my question even higher...where was I? Even for this place's expensive design,it was still a simple design.

I decided to explore the place,understand how I got here. That is until I heard a voice talking to someone. I slowly and quietly went up the stairs. I could easily disI could hear their voices and I could tell they must've been a couple. It was just a man and his wife talking about stuff that a couple would talk about. Just as I was about to

—

Yeeeaahh um...I don't know how to continue this as I don't remember where i was heading. Anyway, I'll be constantly adding these authors notes for each chapter as i feel i need to semi explain my stupidity from 2014-2016. Anti-Climatic Finale of my Serious Series.


	8. Chapter 8

Pain. Suffering. Loss.

Those where only some of the things the world experienced in its final months.

We were to focused on war to realize that we most likely would be wiped out in a short matter of time.

We had always made sure that we kept our eyes in the sky for anything that may have potentially destroyed us. Sadly,something did.

A comet roughly the size of the moon had been on a crash course with earth. Since we were fighting we didn't pickup on it sooner. If we would have we could've come up with a better solution to stopping it without destroying ourselves in the process. Unlike the first few attempts.

We attempted to split it by means of a missile. That failed. All it did was break off chunks that hurtled towards the earth faster than before. We even attempted using nuclear weapons to destroy it. Even that failed. Sort of. It just tore off a larger chunk that went west of earth. Anyone on the west side would have to deal with the resulting shockwaves of it and various smaller pieces that came shockingly close to the earth.

Many people lost their lives that day.

And the days to follow.

And the weeks.

And Months.

More or less,only a select few actually survived. The population was less than two billion. And even though we were near our doom,we still were at war. That ended too. It ended the day humanity ended. Pretty much nothing was...human...the bombs that dropped over the US and several other remaining countries obliterated what was left. Leaving me,my wife,and my newborn son.

As much as I would like for him to grow up happily,I know that that will never happen.

As I hold my crying wife and confused son in my arms on this dreadful day,I know,it is truly the end.

This is the final recording of me Martin Mertens on, April fifth,2022.

—

Edgy mems m8 555 We-Tip (Plz get that reference) This was made because of a dream i had at one point. If only I could have photographic memory to recreate the dreams. Would you believe me if I told you i had a dream that was a lot like TC's The Division? Probably not as whoever reads this probably doesn't play Xbox. Much less that game. If you have the only differences between my version is that weather caused the world to end. Not a virus.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was going well for almost everyone in the city known as Konoha. Yeah there where the occasional Robbings and bullying around the city,but right now...there was one boy going through what few people have gone through. Living as an unwanted unloved untrusted six year old boy. He heard the whispers behind his back. He wanted to know why,but never got an answer. Instead he got beaten and under fed. Once even left for dead.

He only had one friend in his entire life,the one friend he couldn't do without...his cat. Sadly though,the cat was old and fragile. He tried as hard as possible to give out another year,but no matter what he did he couldn't beat the sickness. The cat wished the boy the best of luck for being there for him. Sadly though,the boy couldn't understand the cat and wept the rest of the night. The next day wasn't any better.

-In the Playground behind the orphanage-

"Look at that kid". "I know right?". "I heard he was a demon". "But why does he look like the Fourth?". "I don't know,but I know one thing,he's not gonna be around the other kids."

Naruto looked at the group of 'caretakers'. He was sad at what he heard. Why did everyone think of him as a demon? Did he do something wrong that he didn't know of? Why? WHY? WHY?!

"Hey,here's you lunch" one said. She threw him old bread that clearly had mold on it.

He particularly hated that specific caretaker. She was the worst. At night she would take him to a secret room and beat him till he passed out. She would feed him moldy and unhealthy food. She even told the rest of the kids to be mean to him or avoid him.

He hated her. He hated her. He wanted to kill her.

Was he really a monster?

Several kids walked up to him with grins on their faces.

"What's the matter kid?" The one in the front asked. Naruto just glared at him

"Leave me alone". "Oh look at him,he's telling us what to do. I wouldn't even listen to you if my life depended on it" the kid said. Oh how Naruto wished he could show him...he would be begging Naruto for mercy. He would kill him. There would be no mercy. Never...ever...SHOW THEM MERCY!

He stopped that train of thought before it could take hold. He really was a monster wasn't he?

He got up and ran to the orphanage,tears streaming out of his eyes. 'Im gonna... I'm gonna prank them so hard they'll...' He thought. He didn't even know what he really wanted anymore.

"Where you going?" The boy asked,he tried getting Naruto but he tripped on his own feet bringing him and his crew down giving Naruto a perfect running chance.

He wiped the tears out of his eyes and ran out the front. 'I can't let them be right' was his thought. He accidentally ran into a tall man on his way out. He cursed under his breath. He looked up. The man had a look of murder in his eyes. He got up and ran before the man could catch him. The murderous man was now extremely pissed.

"Someone get that demon brat!" He pushed his legs harder than he ever had before. They weren't getting him today. People on the street noticed him running and instantly gave pursuit. His heart was racing from the constant dodging and jumping and weaving through the city with the enter civilian population chasing after him.

There was only one place to go in this type of situation.

The Forest of Death.

No one knew he went in this place multiple times throughout his life. He on a few occasions found dead bodies with weapons and such on them and in them. He saw some with body parts ripped off. One girl had her eyes ripped out as well as her clothes being almost nonexistent. It was a horrible sight.

He knew the civilians wouldn't want to deal with stuff like that. She had weapons sticking out of her body as well as scorch marks. He took the weapons after removing the 'lunch' he had in his stomach. He practiced with those weapons to the fullest of his extent. He knew if he was to fight a chunin in a full on battle he might not win but hey,at least he tried.

One person tried throwing a rock a the boy,he saw it coming and easily avoided it. Another threw a shoe,he honestly was confused. Why throw your shoe? He knew from experience that running on concrete or hard ground in general hurt like hell. ( **An: it really does)** He pushed harder with each stomp.

If anyone would pay attention they would've saw that each step he took slightly caused cracks in the earth. He saw the forest not to far ahead. He was going to make it back,no matter the circumstances.

"What...do...you...want...from me?!" The boy screamed between breaths.

"You're caused us so much pain...you kill my wife! You stole her from me! WE COULDVE LIVED HAPPILY TOGETHER! BUT YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! JUST DIE YOU DEMON!Someone screamed,just then,a spear flew at him faster than he could avoid it. He had one choice...take the hit and keep going. He did exactly that.

The spear grazed his side side causing immense pain in his system. Of course with all this adrenaline he couldn't feel it. Plus it was already healing at an accelerated rate. Of course he didn't know why,but he was glad he had that healing factor.

"I never did anything to you" he said mostly to himself. He noticed the crowds chasing him had lessened meaning they were tired,others kept on chasing him that is,until they saw where he was going.

"We'll get you next time Monster!". "Yeah we'll end you like the Hokage should've!". "This won't be forgotten boy!"

Those people later that day mysteriously vanished from the face of the earth never to be seen again. Only a select few people knew where they went. They took a LONG trip outta town.

Naruto on the other hand just kept running.

He didn't stop for anything as he knew,if they had a chance at getting him,they'll take it. He jumped on the first tree he came into contact with and started jumping from tree to tree. He didn't look back once. He went to the northern side of the forest until he came to a clearing. The said clearing had a small hut in it as well as a single gravestone,a small natural pool,and a garden. He went inside the hut and gave a sigh of relief.

—

An attempt at a Naruto/Abuse fic. Yeah i know i know. It's shit but i was constantly being reminded of my own childhood. I kinda just ended it how I wish I could end my own suffering. Somewhere away from them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1.

Realization.

"Jake dude,that was radical!"

"Yeah man,we kicked that dude's butt!"

"Hehe"

"So...wanna go to another dungeon?"

"Um...yeah Finn look,I gotta head over to lady's ok?"

"Oh...Yeah ok" Finn looked down sadly. How come he never got to go over to a friends house? Or in Jakes case,wife.

He wasn't in a relationship with FP either,so he couldn't visit her unless she asked him to do so. But it was always business. It was never,"Wanna go loot some dungeons?" Or "Wanna just hangout for now?". No matter how hard he tried,she never let him back in her heart because 'she needed to focus on her kingdom'. And that caused him to sink into a deep depression,making him stay home weeks at a time,not even going out to beat up monsters or save people, or raid dungeons for any collectibles. And because of that,violence everywhere skyrocketed to an extreme.

Where was the hero named Finn?

Why wasn't he saving people anymore?

Why had he disappeared?

Did he die?

Did he give up on us?

Only few people knew the answer,and yet only one ever tried breaking him out of that.

They were eventually successful,but he still wasn't as care free as before.

"Finn,do you want to play this game?" BMO asked.

"Sure" Finn picked up a controller from the table BMO was sitting on. He simply held it in his hands till the game started and played till he beat the game.

BMO checked the time hoping for just a few hours to pass just to discover it had only been an hour.

To say BMO was shocked would be an understatement. She wanted get him outside during the night so that he could watch the newest movie to come out.

Yet,Finn beat it easily instead of spending hours on end trying and failing to beat it.

How did he beat it in such a short time?

Was it because he wasn't his normal self anymore?

She had to get to the bottom of this.

"Finn,how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Finn still sounded dull and lifeless.

"How'd you beat the game that quick?" "You and Jake spent hours trying to beat it before"

"Oh" Was all he said. He just sat there looking sad and bored.

It was getting on BMO's nerves.

"Finn,do you wanna go dungeon hunting for now? I mean,it might pass the time you know? It also might pass the boredom..."

"Nah i don't really feel like doing a dungeon now,maybe tomorrow."

BMO was PISSED.

"Finn Mertens! Get the FUCK up and go outside now!"

"W-hey!" Finn shouted just as BMO pushed him out side. What was up with her today? Was Finn's only thought.

"You need to stop acting like a baby and go do something!"

"Why?!" Finn shouted.

That stopped BMO in her tracks.

Finn never shouted at anyone. Especially not her.

"Finn,w-..." She sighed "why are you acting like this?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"It doesn't matter."

"IT DOES MATTER!" He flinched at her raised voice. Why did she even care? Ever since she got rebuilt she seemed to have more emotions. Did she have emotions because of her now more human body? Damn...now he wished she had her old body.

She paid attention to to many things now.

"Why won't you break out of this...this...AHHH! WHATEVER THE FUCK!"

"If this is about FP,then you need to forget about her. She doesn't love you anymore and she never will anymore. Move on Finn cause she already did."

Finn _slowly_ turned around _._

His expression made BMO take a step back.

Damn...

That was her only thought.

Finn looked dead. Empty. But there was a hint of sadness in his eyes...And realization.

"You're right." He walked out side and slammed the door shut breaking it off its hinges.

BMO stood there looking at where Finn once was.

Did she make a mistake?

Fuck it.

She ran after Finn.

She needed to get him before he did something stupid.

But,where was he? He had left a couple seconds before and now she couldn't find him.

Turns out he was at the basement of the tree house.

"Man...she was right." He grabbed a dagger and put it in his leg strap.

"Time to go do something for a change."

He got up and grabbed his book bag.

He looked around once.

"Well,Finn the Human is back!" He said with a toothy grin.

But his grin faltered as he heard a faint scream in the distance.

He then ran out the basement and through the broken door. He was gonna fix that latter.

"HERE I COME!"

—

I kinda wish I continued this. You see, I was trying to make BMO more human in a way. An odd thought but a fun little attempt anyway. Adventure time was the shit back in the day. It even is the reason my Xbox GT is what it is.


	11. Chapter 11

Today was going well for almost everyone in the city known as Konoha. Yeah there where the occasional Robbings and bullying around the city,but right now...there was one boy going through what few people have gone through. Living as an unwanted unloved untrusted six year old boy. He heard the whispers behind his back. He wanted to know why,but never got an answer. Instead he got beaten and under fed. Once even left for dead.

He only had one friend in his entire life,the one friend he couldn't do without...his cat. Sadly though,the cat was old and fragile. He tried as hard as possible to give out another year,but no matter what he did he couldn't beat the sickness. The cat wished the boy the best of luck for being there for him. Sadly though,the boy couldn't understand the cat and wept the rest of the night. The next day wasn't any better.

-In the Playground behind the orphanage-

"Look at that kid". "I know right?". "I heard he was a demon". "But why does he look like the Fourth?". "I don't know,but I know one thing,he's not gonna be around the other kids."

Naruto looked at the group of 'caretakers'. He was sad at what he heard. Why did everyone think of him as a demon? Did he do something wrong that he didn't know of? Why? WHY? WHY?!

"Hey,here's you lunch" one said. She threw him old bread that clearly had mold on it.

He particularly hated that specific caretaker. She was the worst. At night she would take him to a secret room and beat him till he passed out. She would feed him moldy and unhealthy food. She even told the rest of the kids to be mean to him or avoid him.

He hated her. He hated her. He wanted to kill her.

Was he really a monster?

Several kids walked up to him with grins on their faces.

"What's the matter kid?" The one in the front asked. Naruto just glared at him

"Leave me alone". "Oh look at him,he's telling us what to do. I wouldn't even listen to you if my life depended on it" the kid said. Oh how Naruto wished he could show him...he would be begging Naruto for mercy. He would kill him. There would be no mercy. Never...ever...SHOW THEM MERCY!

He stopped that train of thought before it could take hold. He really was a monster wasn't he?

He got up and ran to the orphanage,tears streaming out of his eyes. 'Im gonna... I'm gonna prank them so hard they'll...' He thought. He didn't even know what he really wanted anymore.

"Where you going?" The boy asked,he tried getting Naruto but he tripped on his own feet bringing him and his crew down giving Naruto a perfect running chance.

He wiped the tears out of his eyes and ran out the front. 'I can't let them be right' was his thought. He accidentally ran into a tall man on his way out. He cursed under his breath. He looked up. The man had a look of murder in his eyes. He got up and ran before the man could catch him. The murderous man was now extremely pissed.

"Someone get that demon brat!" He pushed his legs harder than he ever had before. They weren't getting him today. People on the street noticed him running and instantly gave pursuit. His heart was racing from the constant dodging and jumping and weaving through the city with the enter civilian population chasing after him.

There was only one place to go in this type of situation.

The Forest of Death.

No one knew he went in this place multiple times throughout his life. He on a few occasions found dead bodies with weapons and such on them and in them. He saw some with body parts ripped off. One girl had her eyes ripped out as well as her clothes being almost nonexistent. It was a horrible sight.

He knew the civilians wouldn't want to deal with stuff like that. She had weapons sticking out of her body as well as scorch marks. He took the weapons after removing the 'lunch' he had in his stomach. He practiced with those weapons to the fullest of his extent. He knew if he was to fight a chunin in a full on battle he might not win but hey,at least he tried.

One person tried throwing a rock a the boy,he saw it coming and easily avoided it. Another threw a shoe,he honestly was confused. Why throw your shoe? He knew from experience that running on concrete or hard ground in general hurt like hell. ( **An: it really does)** He pushed harder with each stomp.

If anyone would pay attention they would've saw that each step he took slightly caused cracks in the earth. He saw the forest not to far ahead. He was going to make it back,no matter the circumstances.

"What...do...you...want...from me?!" The boy screamed between breaths.

"You're caused us so much pain...you kill my wife! You stole her from me! WE COULDVE LIVED HAPPILY TOGETHER! BUT YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! JUST DIE YOU DEMON!Someone screamed,just then,a spear flew at him faster than he could avoid it. He had one choice...take the hit and keep going. He did exactly that.

The spear grazed his side side causing immense pain in his system. Of course with all this adrenaline he couldn't feel it. Plus it was already healing at an accelerated rate. Of course he didn't know why,but he was glad he had that healing factor.

"I never did anything to you" he said mostly to himself. He noticed the crowds chasing him had lessened meaning they were tired,others kept on chasing him that is,until they saw where he was going.

"We'll get you next time Monster!". "Yeah we'll end you like the Hokage should've!". "This won't be forgotten boy!"

Those people later that day mysteriously vanished from the face of the earth never to be seen again. Only a select few people knew where they went. They took a LONG trip outta town.

Naruto on the other hand just kept running.

He didn't stop for anything as he knew,if they had a chance at getting him,they'll take it. He jumped on the first tree he came into contact with and started jumping from tree to tree. He didn't look back once. He went to the northern side of the forest until he came to a clearing. The said clearing had a small hut in it as well as a single gravestone,a small natural pool,and a garden. He went inside the hut and gave a sigh of relief.

—

An attempt at a Naruto/Abuse fic. Yeah i know i know. It's shit but i was constantly being reminded of my own childhood. I kinda just ended it how I wish I could end my own suffering. Somewhere away from them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 1.

Realization.

"Jake dude,that was radical!"

"Yeah man,we kicked that dude's butt!"

"Hehe"

"So...wanna go to another dungeon?"

"Um...yeah Finn look,I gotta head over to lady's ok?"

"Oh...Yeah ok" Finn looked down sadly. How come he never got to go over to a friends house? Or in Jakes case,wife.

He wasn't in a relationship with FP either,so he couldn't visit her unless she asked him to do so. But it was always business. It was never,"Wanna go loot some dungeons?" Or "Wanna just hangout for now?". No matter how hard he tried,she never let him back in her heart because 'she needed to focus on her kingdom'. And that caused him to sink into a deep depression,making him stay home weeks at a time,not even going out to beat up monsters or save people, or raid dungeons for any collectibles. And because of that,violence everywhere skyrocketed to an extreme.

Where was the hero named Finn?

Why wasn't he saving people anymore?

Why had he disappeared?

Did he die?

Did he give up on us?

Only few people knew the answer,and yet only one ever tried breaking him out of that.

They were eventually successful,but he still wasn't as care free as before.

"Finn,do you want to play this game?" BMO asked.

"Sure" Finn picked up a controller from the table BMO was sitting on. He simply held it in his hands till the game started and played till he beat the game.

BMO checked the time hoping for just a few hours to pass just to discover it had only been an hour.

To say BMO was shocked would be an understatement. She wanted get him outside during the night so that he could watch the newest movie to come out.

Yet,Finn beat it easily instead of spending hours on end trying and failing to beat it.

How did he beat it in such a short time?

Was it because he wasn't his normal self anymore?

She had to get to the bottom of this.

"Finn,how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Finn still sounded dull and lifeless.

"How'd you beat the game that quick?" "You and Jake spent hours trying to beat it before"

"Oh" Was all he said. He just sat there looking sad and bored.

It was getting on BMO's nerves.

"Finn,do you wanna go dungeon hunting for now? I mean,it might pass the time you know? It also might pass the boredom..."

"Nah i don't really feel like doing a dungeon now,maybe tomorrow."

BMO was PISSED.

"Finn Mertens! Get the FUCK up and go outside now!"

"W-hey!" Finn shouted just as BMO pushed him out side. What was up with her today? Was Finn's only thought.

"You need to stop acting like a baby and go do something!"

"Why?!" Finn shouted.

That stopped BMO in her tracks.

Finn never shouted at anyone. Especially not her.

"Finn,w-..." She sighed "why are you acting like this?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"It doesn't matter."

"IT DOES MATTER!" He flinched at her raised voice. Why did she even care? Ever since she got rebuilt she seemed to have more emotions. Did she have emotions because of her now more human body? Damn...now he wished she had her old body.

She paid attention to to many things now.

"Why won't you break out of this...this...AHHH! WHATEVER THE FUCK!"

"If this is about FP,then you need to forget about her. She doesn't love you anymore and she never will anymore. Move on Finn cause she already did."

Finn _slowly_ turned around _._

His expression made BMO take a step back.

Damn...

That was her only thought.

Finn looked dead. Empty. But there was a hint of sadness in his eyes...And realization.

"You're right." He walked out side and slammed the door shut breaking it off its hinges.

BMO stood there looking at where Finn once was.

Did she make a mistake?

Fuck it.

She ran after Finn.

She needed to get him before he did something stupid.

But,where was he? He had left a couple seconds before and now she couldn't find him.

Turns out he was at the basement of the tree house.

"Man...she was right." He grabbed a dagger and put it in his leg strap.

"Time to go do something for a change."

He got up and grabbed his book bag.

He looked around once.

"Well,Finn the Human is back!" He said with a toothy grin.

But his grin faltered as he heard a faint scream in the distance.

He then ran out the basement and through the broken door. He was gonna fix that latter.

"HERE I COME!"

—

I kinda wish I continued this. You see, I was trying to make BMO more human in a way. An odd thought but a fun little attempt anyway. Adventure time was the shit back in the day. It even is the reason my Xbox GT is what it is.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 1.**

It was of course,and average day for me. Training with the girl I once had a crush on,and with the pale faced asswipe who's name meant Servant in Japanese for whatever reason. Dealing with them was an annoyance.

They wouldn't let me read my FanFiction! I couldn't live without it just like I couldn't live without anime and cars. (And women...) ahem. Anyway. Training sucked after a while. Before it was 'to enter me into a boxing championship' I stop believing that once a few days went by since the championship ended.

Then,they finally told me the real reason. We were working for someone named Marshall Lee. And from what they told me,the guy was a dick. AND he wanted to rule the world as a god among men.

To be honest,at first it was the funniest thing I had heard in years. Bullshit. Though,once I saw the looks they were giving me,I stopped laughing. They were dead serious.

And from then on,I never laughed with them,smiled around them,nothing. They were just people I knew that trained me to be Marshall's Successor. Nothing more,nothing less.

Fionna noticed that and seemed sad at first,but after a while,she became better at hiding it. But even to this day,I could see it in her eyes. She missed the old me. The happy me.

But I wasn't gonna go back to that. Especially since I didn't even want to be here. So,I slowly but surely made it to the point where I just decided to pack my things. Though,the events that followed sorta changed that. I found out about cream soda and it's heavenly deliciousness. Hell,I loved it so much that I ended up building shrines for it. I don't know why but I did.

It was that good.

But...not everything good lasts for long. As I was to find out. Very very soon.

And I mean you KG.

Just be quiet and hurry up. We have a war to prepare for.

I can't do both so what's it gonna be?

-_- Another session with Myrith?

O_O Using that on me again?! You know I hate those!

Then stop with that!

Ok...ok...see ya later...hehehe...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 2.**

9/25/2015

"You've got...to be FUCKING SHITTING ME!"

I screamed at my iPad.

The reason for that was,I was reading something epic,that hadn't been updated in a very long while.

It was on a website called . The Author...KyuubiGoku...his story...Contract of the Shinigami.

It was epic,no no. It was GODLY!

I never thought of Naruto having a Contract with the Shinigami. I read it so quickly that I went into a Rage. No fucking way! He hadn't Updated it in months! I wasn't having that.

I went to his pm box and angrily wrote the following,(and let me remind you,I was angry)

Are you fucking...?! KYUUBIGOKU! IT WAS GETTING REALLY FUCKING JUICY! Naruto and the Shinigami is not something I can forget! I understand if life took over but next time let us know when you cancel a story :((

(It hurt my soul when I came to then end and saw the last update was a while ago,it really did.)

It was to juicy. The flow was perfect the characters was properly developed the suspense was awesome the AN's were funny and enjoyable and the enemies kept getting better and better.

This story to me,will be in my top spot.

I'm calm

When's the funeral? You KNOW this story was hella good. It fucking put million word stories to shame.

I'll attend in spirt. As well as mind.

R.I.P

Sincerely,

N.A.T.L.S.

I glared at my screen and hit send. Just before I realized how stupid I seemed...shit...I wished they let you delete messages...

Just then,someone came in my room and cleared their throat. I glared at the wall.

"What Fionna?" I said with an annoyed sigh.

"Sabanto wants you."

Che.

"The pale fuck wants me? For what?"

"More Training."

I grit my teeth. Fucking bitch. I once had a crush on her,but now. No. She was evil incarnate. The only reason I stayed was because at first,all we did was have fun and train. That is,until they told me why.

They were working for Marshall Lee. A true evil overlord. He wanted the world to bow to him,but I didn't know why. And I kinda didn't want him to.

That solidified my decision,I was leaving.

Not only did they never let me see the guy,but he also was planning world domination? Not to mention,his main man's name meant Servant,like come on! And they expected me to help him? Just to end up like Pale Face? Bitch please. I'm out.

"Ok ok,I'm coming."

To be honest readers,this part is boring so...ill just skip it.

Please do dude. Please do.

9/27/2015

"You better!" I shouted at my iPad.

KyuubiGoku er...KG...sent a simple message saying,

"I...plan to update this in October"

I glared at the screen. What the fucking fuck? October?! Damn it all!

After writing a stupid message about singing praises,I tried coming up with something we could do to celebrate...hmm...aha!

Cream Soda. It was one of the most talked about things in his authors notes that I decided to use that as a celebratory item.

So, I typed,

"You get 50% of the cream soda and I get the other 50"

My eyes widened a considerably huge amount before I glared at the response.

"HEY! HEY! You get 49% I get 51% We keep this fair and just!"

HOLD ON! NO NO! NO NO NO NO NO!

"HEY! WOAH! HEY! you get 49% ! i sacrificed alot to get that cream soda! i want the fair amount! Cream Soda is life!"

"But you haven't prayed to the cream soda shrine! You haven't accepted Miranda-sama, Goddess of all Cream Soda! You aren't her prophet! Prophets get better portions!" He said. I don't know what came over me,but I was not gonna let this slide.

"Grrrrrr. KyuubiGoku...I've prayed to the cream soda shrine. Ever since I found out about it through you I set up cream soda shrines everywhere I went. And I didn't know that Miranda-sama was the goddess of cream soda as I don't know the goddess of cream soda! I didn't even know there was such a thing! And I don't need to be a prophet in order to get more cream soda! I'm keeping the cream soda all to myself! -_- and tell Miranda-sama I apologize for not praying to her as I didn't know her. (And also I didn't know there was a goddess of soda)

THE CREAM SODA IS MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

:D"

I laughed evilly at the screen. MINE! I worked for it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Sleep. A Prologue to a Prologue.**

Don't close your eyes.

Close them and your dead.

They call you at night.

Don't listen.

They tempt you to close your eyes.

DONT!

Or you'll die.

Sleep.

Don't fall into that dark hole.

Cause the Shinigami is waiting.

So don't...fall...aSleep.

1/1/2016

Neon and the Lost Soul.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yup. I'm back. With a PROPER Naruto FanFic. Not much to say besides Naruto and Itachi are Friends/Brothers from different clans and families.**

October 10. Prologue.

"Kushina,we're going to have to seal it."

"No! We can't do that to our babies!"

"It's the only way to stop it!"

The woman now identified as Kushina Uzumaki sat on the floor as tears welled in her eyes.

"They'll be under so much pressure from dealing-"

"Shhh shh shh...it's ok Kushi-chan" "I know they will be able to handle it."

She nodded her head as Minato wiped away her tears. He hated seeing her cry. It made him feel like shit. It made him feel like he didn't do enough to help her and protect her. He wanted her to be happy. Smile. But as of now,that was impossible.

They both stood up on shaky legs as they faced the enraged Nine tailed Fox. If only they knew. The orange masked man who had attacked them,had also cast a genjutsu on the Fox,causing it to attack the village.

It had killed countless people in its rampage. Some,it missed Narrowly.

Others,were completely away from the damage.

But a select few were right in the Epicenter.

One of them being Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He was the top of his class along side Itachi Uchiha.

His only hate so far was his fan girls. Both him and Itachi has them,though they never really cared.

They were friends. No no,Brothers. They both held the top spot for rookie of the year as well as the top spot for most talented Genin of the year.

They also became ANBU within the same day as each other,though,Itachi was First to be accepted as a FULL ANBU. Naruto was accepted hours later.

They were respectively know as Fox and Crow. The deadliest team to ever exist in ANBU. They were know for being fearless,and emotionless when needed.

But here Naruto was,watching in slight fear as his father prepared the most deadly seal known to him. He knew he wouldn't survive,but even then,he still hoped...even if it was just a little,that his father would survive.

Just then Minato had sent a clone atop the fox and teleported to his children...And activated the seal.

-Realm of The Shinigami-

"Oh great."

"Huh? What is it Shini-Kun?"

"Someone is using one of those damned seals to summon me."

"Oh...will...you visit them?"

"...what choice do I have eh?"

"Ok. See you when we get back,just don't forget,I'm in the lead so far!"

"Yeah yeah. Seeya in a bit Kami-chan."

-Realm of the Humans and Demons-

Naruto watched in awe as the Shinigami appeared out of nowhere with a huge scythe in his hand. If only he knew.

The Shinigami was shocked. This boy saw him and wasn't afraid? Hell,just the fact that this kid saw him was enough to shock him,the Shinigami. He was gonna have to talk with Kami. He grabbed the fox,and ripped it into four pieces. The lesser halves went to the young ones,where are the one with the most mass went into the young Boy. He knocked out the young Hokage with a simple glare as the man tumbled to the ground,passed out. Shini sent a clone into Kami's realm to get information on the boy that seemed to be confused. It was seriously aggravating that this boy was just confused and not shitting himself in felt his clone come back to him. His eyes widened slightly before the Shinigami turned to Naruto...And spoke.

Everyone in the area didn't know what happened,one moment, Minato activated a seal atop the Fox,the next,the Fox disappeared. And Minato lay completely still on the ground.

Only Naruto knew what happened. And he was utterly confused.

He spoke with the Shinigami...

Well...technically it's was only a few words since all the Shinigami said was,

"You're the one boy. I shall not interfere with you or your loved ones again Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." And disappeared,all he did way seal the fox into the newborns. He didn't even take half from it. Actually he sealed the other side of it in Naruto. It's just Naruto didn't know it.

What teh flippin flip!?

Naruto passed out. It was to much to take in. Even though dealing with stuff that was to much to take in was normal for him as he was ANBU,but this...jeez...he was to young.

-Weeks later.-

Naruto woke up in a very strange but familiar place. It was the Forest he always went into after he came back from a mission,but,it seemed...off...strange...newer...just then he felt a immense KI that couldn't have come from a human no matter how powerful.

The earth shook as a roar Boomed through the area. Naruto looked to his right and started to run in the direction that the roar came from.

He wanted to know what that was.

As he ran he noticed that the trees became less dense. So much so in fact the he didn't even need to dodge trees any more.

And as he entered a clearing,he found out why. He skidded to a halt as a cliff suddenly appeared. He caught his balance just as his feet reached the edge...and looked ahead...it was beautiful. The area below was a lush forest with several clearing and an unbelievable amount of wildlife.

The northeast section had a HUGE lake that had a river connected to it as well as a few streams where animals were drinking water from. But that wasn't it. In the background,there was a long line of Mountains and large hills Or as Naruto liked to call them,grass mountains. But,he found the source of the roar as well as the KI. It was an insanely huge fox that seemed to be chasing something.

When Naruto looked closer,he saw it was a bunny. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight even though he was confused as to how the fox got here.

The mighty Kyuubi being out ran and out maneuvered by a bunny.

His laughter caught the ears of the giant Fox.

"What the hell are you laughing at!?" The Fox asked.

Naruto took note of the fact that it had a female voice but only subconsciously,as he was to busy laughing his ass off and roll on the floor...much to the fox's embarrassment.

"Hey fuck you man!" It shouted as it sent a blast of KI at him.

It started running at him in anger. Who was he to laugh at the almighty Kyuubi no Yoko?!

She saw him get up and enter a battle stance she was unfamiliar with. Just as she was about to attack at the cliff face,she ran into something. It wasn't something one could see. But it was there.

For her it was an annoyance.

For Naruto it was a source of laughter seeing her face bunch up like that.

She roar at him and sent the biggest amount of KI she could muster in this half-form.

His laughing died down before he took on his very famous serious face.

His mouth was in a straight line where as his eyes showed signs of confusion.

"This is a dream correct?"

The fox growled at him.

"Do I LOOK like a dream to you you fucking imbecile?!"

"But how are you here?" Naruto asked as he sat down,holding his head from dealing with the headache that just so happened to come out of no where.

"I don't know! That damned Shinigami shoved me in you! A piece of filth like you! Are you kidding me?!"

"Hey!" Naruto got up before stumbling over his own feet.

What the...

That head ache was getting to be to much to bare. And for some reason it was centered around his eyes.

The fox looked at him dumb founded...did he really just trip over his own feet?

Kami have mercy. And,maybe punish the Shinigami? Please? No? Ok...ok...

"Get out of my sight. If I could I would throw up everything I've eaten in the mindscape." She said with a growl. If was sickening to her know that she had a clumsy container to deal with.

But,just as her disgust manifested,it was squashed by shock,confusion,and curiosity...

Naruto's eyes changed...

Instead of being his Normal Entrancing Blue(the fox would never admit it really liked his eyes) they were now a deep Electric Blue just that the pupils were now slits.

"Shit..." Naruto said as he held his head in his hands. It was unlike any pain he'd ever gone through before. More painful than any interrogating he ever had to go through,unlike and back fires from a Justus he was working on,it was as If Kami herself was squeezing his eyes. How right he was.

Just then the pain suddenly stopped,causing him to gasp from the sudden disappearance of that pain.

But once he looked up,everything stopped.

The animals stopped.

The water stopped.

The trees now longer swayed with the breeze. Instead the were frozen half sway.

Hell,even the sun stopped it seemed.

Most of all,the fox stopped.

He looked at it for a long moment before trying to get the chakra out of his eyes. The then,he _moved..._

It was confusing at first,he was looking at the stream were a Deer was drinking from while he was trying to cancel the...he didn't even know...and he just...moved...to the stream. It was as if he teleported to it...

He looked at the cliff where he was once standing...before suddenly _being there._

 _"_ Woah _..."_ He said with a grin. This would definitely come in handy for anything. He then thought about the bathhouse...ohhhh yeah... He definitely would use it there. But for now,he needed to figure out how to turn it off...

He closed his eye and focused...as hard as he could to turn it off. Before suddenly he heard birds chirping,bees buzzing a large and very pissed off fox growling.

It felt weird...and it didn't know why...

"That was epic!" it heard the boy shout.

It looked at him and noticed that he was in a completely different area then where she was just looking at him from...her eyes widened slightly before narrowing to slits.

"What are you talking about?!"

Naruto looked at it as if it were stupid. Did it really not know?

"I'm in a completely different area than where you last saw me. What do you think it means?!" He shouted at it.

"Just get out of my sight trash!" The fox roared before shoving Naruto out of his mind scape. But not before he came up with a cool name for his new development...

Kami Eyes!...Kami Eyes!...Kami eyes...kami eyes...when he said it out loud it didn't sound so cool...

-Kami Realm-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Shinigami was literally crying and laughing whole rolling all over the floor. Much to Kami's extreme embarrassment. If tomatoes could see her now,they would be jealous to the point of trying to make themselves redder. If that even made sense.

"S-stop l-laughing at me Shini-kun."

"I *gasp* can't..."

She couldn't believe that Naruto was just as bad as her at making names for things. It was just too embarrassing.

"On to serious matters." Shini said,looking seriously at Kami.

She looked at him and instantly got serious.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

She just looked without saying anything.

"In another universe Shini-Kun,in another universe."

He nodded before turning back to the universe viewer.

He would wait. He could. He was immortal and undying after all.

-Human and Demon realm-

Naruto woke up the next day ( **or so he thought** ) and sensed several people sitting around the room.

He listened to their whispers with keen ears...

"How...is this even possible?"

"I don't know,we didn't detect any Otsuski DNA in him so..."

"Could it be..."

"Are they implants?"

Something about that rubbed him wrong.

"Not...as far as we know."

Naruto stirred in his half sleep half awake state. His eyes open just to notice how...sharp...everything was. He was still certain no one knew about his eyes and their ability but...what was this stuff about Uchihas with weird colored eyes?

"Naruto,are you ok?" A voice that sounded very much like his moms asked.

He hands were all over him checking for anything wrong. His couldn't help but laugh mentally at her motherly worries.

He moaned as his body started to ache internally.

But still,as always,she was right. He was in extreme pain.

"Yeah mom,just sore." He said,trying to soothe her worry. Sadly for him,when it came to his mom,he just plain sucked at lying.

"Oh Sochi." She said hugging him tightly.

"Can't...breath..."

She hastily let go of him as to not cause anymore injuries.

"Kaa-San,what's wrong?" He asked.

"We...we thought you wouldn't make it when...when...y-your eyes...color..."

She couldn't exactly finish her sentence,so instead she opted to just get a mirror for him.

He looked on in anticipation...this was it,they time he would get to see his eyes!

He quickly grabbed it out of her hands,much to her surprise,and looked...

"Whoa..."

He had what looked to be...

He raised an eyebrow...

But they were only from legend.

"The Rinnegan" he breathed.

"Sochi,what do you mean?" Kushina asked. As far as she knew,those eyes hadn't existed since the Sage of Six Paths roamed the earth.

He also took note of the blue color...his eyes were blue. Was it because of his natural eye color that it was blue?

Well. All he knew was, He Had an Advanced Rinnegan.

If only he knew.

Coming 3/25/2015

Day before my 14th anniversary.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a work of Fiction. Nothing in this shit is real. Duh.**

I'm the Co-writer.

The rights to this story belong to my friend and fellow writer,KyuubiGoku. All characters that come from different universes,go to there universe creators.

So putting it simply,we own the story,but not some of the contractors. (Oh,and we don't own Marshall Lee, he belongs to Adventure Time which belongs to Pendelton Ward.)

Hehehe...this is just something random we came up with while "fighting" over cream soda.

Just the only thing is,it's in our PMs.

So I took the time out to make this a real story.

Since KG is working on other stuff and I'm not really,I'm gonna post this. KG might post some of it,but that up to him.

So,too-dlle-oo.

I'm gonna do my characters past,and what started him on this adventure. But don't expect much.

And so starts the Adventures The Totally fuckin epic KyuubiGoku and the clumsy clutz Neon and The Lost Soul (who needs to be taught a lesson in respecting his superiors.)

10/30/2009. New York City. Day before the holiday who's name I forgot.

"Mom,Dad,where are we going now? I just wanna go home"

"Pff your not getting off easy son!"

"Your Father's right! This is the second time this month that we've had to stop them from sending you to prison!"

The boy just sucked his teeth.

"Whatever."

"Young man! You are only 13! You shouldn't be stealing people vehicles!"

"IT WAS OPEN! TECHNICALLY IT WASNT EVEN STEALING!" He shouted.

"You dare raise your voice at me?! I'm your mother!"

"SON! APOLOGIZE TO YOUR MOTHER NOW!" His fathers voice boomed through the car.

"And when you get home,apologize to your sister for scaring her as well!"

The boy just growled under his breath before muttering a quiet apology.

"What was that?!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

The rest of the drive home was silent as the parents were deeply hurt by their rebellious sons actions. What was going on with him? It must've been that Edmond kid he hung out with. He was such a bad influence. They could only hope he didn't start smoking and drinking too.

Become a drunk...

Oh,they didn't have to worry. As their sons life was gonna take an interesting turn. For not only would he meet someone who he would latter find out was evil,but he would also find someone who was like the brother he never had,who would one day,show him the light.

They made it home a while later.

They could see that their son was fast asleep,so they just woke him up and helped him inside. His older sister,Mary,rushed as him as smacked him upside the head before crushing him in a bear hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She said with a fierce tone.

He just nodded weakly before apologizing and heading off to bed.

Tomorrow was a holiday...he thought. It was also his sisters birthday.

Ohhhh it was gonna be a long day.

This was the Start of Shawn's (who of course,would later be called Neon) Adventure into the realm of the unknown.

Hehe...who the fuck am I kidding?

Start the Story KG,tell 'em about us. Hehe...

-_-' You never Learn do you?

:D nope!

10/31/2009. Home in Brooklyn. Well past 7 p.m. Maybe...7:56? :P

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETIE!"

"Ohhhh Mom,you didn't have to do this!" Mary squealed.

Great. She got all gushy whenever her parents did something like this.

Joshua and Margaret were high school sweethearts back in their day. They had known each other for a year before dating. Joshua had proposed on the First dawn of 1990. They married days later. Then after doing IT in the most random places they ended up having Mary. She was the good Kid. Born in '92 when things were different,she got to see 2 different eras. To be honest though,I forgot the word. Centuries? Millenniums? AHHH whatever the fuck.

KG,you know I can't say all those annoying words,so don't make me use 'em.

Neon, . . AND TELL THE STORY!

Hehe I can't do both so what's it gonna be?

Don't get smart with me -_- you want another session from Myrith?

O_O lord no! God no!

Good. Stop going off track. We don't have all day!

Well,tech-

NEON!

Sorry sorry...

Ahem...where was I? Oh yeah,like I was saying,my mom and dad had my older sister,and she lived through 2 times yaddayaddaya...moving on...

"Sweetie,it's your birthday as well as..."

Like I said people,I forgot the shit that you do when you dress stupidly and give out candy and whatever the fuck.

"I know mom" Mary said with a soft smile.

She snuck a look at me and stuck her tongue out.

Damn her,I wasn't gonna be 14 till March.

"Shawn,get dressed properly,we're going to have family and visitors soon."

"Yes mom" I slowly got up from my chair in the corner of the room.

Pffft. Visitors.

I just threw on a simple pair of jeans and a plaid red button down long sleeve shirt. It matched nice with my black hair.

(:D you know who dresses like that)

Ok ok.

I just went down stairs and sat on the couch while pulling out my iPhone 3GS to play Asphalt 4.

Such a great game back in the day.

"Shawn,come in here!"

"Coming dad."

I got up and walked in the kitchen to see my sister and mom standing next to my dad who was holding a camera.

I mentally shouted profanities at the camera.

I hated,no no...I ABHORED...

big word...damn it...

Cameras.

They sucked. They seemed to always be watching me, no one believed me. And that caused people to think I was crazy, but there they were,looking at me! Stalkers! Then they had the nerve to blind you?! Then SHIT out your replica who just smiled evilly at you?!

Well...at least the ones I was used to...

Ohhhh what I would give to remove them from existence.

I walked slowly to them,eyeing the camera all the way. It seemed to be laughing evilly at me.

I grit my teeth.

"Come on!"

"Fine Fine"

I stood next to my dad as he put his arm around my shoulder and grinned along with every one else.

I just stood there looking blank faced. er...emotionless I mean...but then a flash of annoyance ran across my face.

My dad took the picture and instantly went to get a look along with everyone else.

They all looked at me with a weird look.

The closest thing to their expressions I could think of was sadness...

Ch...what was their problem?

"Shawn,honey what's going on?" My mom looked at me with that look.

The one that was worried,but annoyed,and sad.

Oh did I forget? Confused.

"What do you mean?" I say looking anywhere but at them.

"We'll brat," my sister said stepping in front of me. "You've been acting strange recently and we don't like it."

"Your sisters right son."

Why did they need to pay attention to all that?

"Nothing's wrong." I just walked past them to get back to my room just as the door bell rang. I just stayed in my room on my phone ignoring all the sounds of people constantly coming in the house and saying

"Happy Birthday!"

To my sister.

After about an hour the party settled down a little.

I then remembered the look my mom gave me.

I grit my teeth

I was just angry that no one ever listened to me. Ever. I was always a nuisance. Stupid fucking big word...I was treated as the dumbest person in the family because of my mischievous ways.

Though I'm not comfortable with telling you what really happened,let's just say it wasn't pleasant.

Pffft whatever. They can think what they want to. But even then,thinking like that still didn't ease the pain.

So I just lay in my bed lazy-like while staring at the ceiling.

Every now and then people would come in my room thinking it was empty.

"Ooh sorry." They said.

Why did they think fucking in my room was a good ideas? Why did they think fucking was a good idea in general?

Not even 20 minutes later I heard a knock on my door.

I narrowed my eyes.

"It's open and you know that Sis,so just go away."

"Oh u-um...w-well it's me...Fionna..."

My eyes widened...

No. Fucking. Way.

My crush?!

Oh god what do I do?!

I got up and ran to the door while checking my breath,not bad.

I would have made it had I not tripped over my school books. On the way there. I just kicked them away and jumped up and opened the door to see...heaven...

Fionna was a girl I met while I went to gym class. She was athletic,smart and beautiful.

She had Blonde hair,rosy cheeks and a very well developed body for her age.

She was currently wearing a blue mid sleeved shirt and darker blue pants and she also had her famous bunny hat on.

Oh the things I would do to her lovely body if I ever got the chance.

To bad she was older than me by two years. (Not that I didn't like older girls.) Which is why I was confused as to why she was here at my door.

"U-um y-yes?"

"W-wanna go outside and chill for a while?" She asked.

AHHHHHHHHHH! I mentally screamed. WAS THIS WAHT I THINK IT WAS?! I WAS GUNNA GO MENTL!

I kept my cool though...

"S-sure..."

She smiled as she led me downstairs,I couldn't help but stair at her back side as it swayed with each step...

No...no dirty thoughts...I forced out the image I had in my mind of her...damn...why couldn't I be a normal minded person for once?

"Yo! Shawn!"

I looked at the voice to see my long time friend Patrick,standing in the corner with his girlfriend.

Because of time,I can't go into detail about him.

"Was gud?! Was really gud?!" I said and we shook hands and what not.

"Nothin much ma boi! Jus' chillin' wit bae'" he said as he hugged his girlfriend closer and kissed her on the cheek making her blush in embarrassment.

"Yup yup."

"A'ight man,do ya thang"

I just grinned and nodded walking off with Fionna.

"Follow me," she said quietly.

Just then I was stopped again.

"Little bro!" My sister called out to me with a lazy grin on her face.

"What's up?" I asked. What did she want now?

"Where you goin? Trick-or-treating?"

I looked at her confused...

"Uh...what's that?"

She just look at me.

Then she burst out laughing.

"How do you not know what that is?"

"Um...never did that?"

She just patted my shoulder.

"Be safe,and DONT get in trouble!" She warned. I just nodded.

Just then Fionna indicated for me to follow her.

"Come on" she smiled.

I followed her out the building into the backyard. Just then she unexpectedly took a turn around the side of the house.

"Hey wa-" was all I managed to say as someone came around the corner and put a cloth on my mouth and nose.

I knew from the movies not to breath but it was so unexpected that I gasped in shock.

She set me up!

Damn...I was so blinded by...what ever that I got set up.

It must've been the person who I stole the car from...

That my friends,was the last thought before I woke up in a very...strange and interesting place.

Tokyo. Japan.

Yosh!


	18. Chapter 18

Today is a new day.

The world celebrates it as a "New Year" they say it's the Year 3016 much to my horror.

Last time I was awake it was December 30 2015.

Reality has a weird way of fucking with people.

Some of my Favorite things (that made sense) have long since been forgotten.

But everything that was stupid still exists or have been changed slightly.

Humanity seemed to have gotten stupider in the thousand years I was asleep.

Meaning I'm one of the smartest people alive.

Sadly,those who are smarter than me are states and Continents away,and because of humanity's decrease in mental ,there are no actual vehicles that can take me to and fro.

So,to humanity I say this,

Change your ways.

Your destructive nature has led to the ultimately early end of humanity as a whole.

As for me,I'll teach a few children when they are young so they know what it means to be...Alive. Aware. Able. Generous. Charitable. Kind. Well Minded and many more.

As my Friend, Jiraya, once said, Never give up on yourself,there are always new possibilities,just believe. Believe in yourself and you'll find the way.

So,you can all change your ways if you believe in yourself to do so.

This,is a message from Boruto Uzumaki. Son of the Great Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

-Transmission Cut.-


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto glared at the older man in front of him as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"You're a tough one." The man said as he looked on bored. To be honest,he was holding back several coughs as the boy managed to land good hits on him. He wanted to keep up the strong façade up so as to lower the boy's hope.

Sadly though his body had other ideas as a heavy cough racked his body and blood spurted from his mouth.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Not as tough as you look old man." The boy pushed himself on to all fours and he slowly got up. This fight was taking to long, 'And to much of a toll' he noted as his head felt like exploding.

"Naruto. I'm not done yet. I have a little left before we are done for the day." The man said as he gathered chakra. And the amount he was gathering, Naruto knew what he was doing, and he wasn't going to like it.

" **It's time**."

The boy's eyes widened as he noted the fox's voice.

' _But-'_

 _"_ **No but's Kit! Just do it! Now!" The fox roared inside his head,adding to the head ache.**

He clenched his fist in determination and pain as he activated his eyes.

"Subete no kyōryokuna Me!" Naruto said, causing the man to widen his eyes as a weird pattern suddenly appeared on Naruto's eyes.

They were lavender like a Hyuuga's but with flower shaped irises that glowed slightly even in the light. He also took notice of the fact that Naruto's chakra increased immensely.

Naruto breath hitched as the pain in his head erupted all over his body from the strain of the eyes being active. But sadly for him that wasn't the only pain he was going through. His chakra pathways felt like they were being burned by Amaterasu.

His chakra was still increasing in volume just as Naruto stood up and staggered forward.

"What power..." The man breathed. He gathered as much chakra as he could for his next attack as he knew,whatever Naruto planned wasn't good.

"Raiton!" The man shouted as he ran through several seals, "Blade of Heaven!"

He ran at Naruto full speed a blade of Blue lightning chirping as it started to form in his bare hand.

The lightning started to grow larger in size as the sky grew darker,reacting to the steadily rising lightning charged air.

Naruto looked at the man through heavy eyes as he raised his hand and started to form air chakra.

"Fūton" Naruto said quietly.

"Soul Destroyer"

They charged each other in a mad dash to end the fight. Unsure of who would come out the victor.

'Him or me?' They both thought.

" **You** " A faint voice in Naruto's head said,even though he couldn't hear it through the chirping or lightning,and the Screeching of wind,and the pain of his body.

"KYAAAA!" They both shouted as they pushed their arms forward in a battle for dominance.

The Resulting explosion shook the core of Konoha as a whole.

"Well,that's all the paperwork." Tsunade said as she got up from her chair and stretched.

"I can relax now" She said just as an explosion that knocked her off her feet and across the room rumbled through the air.

All the glass in the room shattered,the walls ended up having cracks and small holes in them as the building got damaged from the impact.

Tsunade was dazed as she pushed herself out of the wall she was buried in.

An ANBU with a cat mask stumbled in the room holding their head in agony.

"H-hokage-sama." The ANBU said weekly,looking on as her leader peeled herself out of the wall.

"I want you to lock down Konoha, we may be facing an Alpha level Threat." She said as she grit her teeth.

Whoever that was,they must've had a reason for destroying her village,and she was going to find out why.


	20. Chapter 20

**-Prologue.**

 **Strong Naruto. Smart Naruto. Dojutsu Naruto. Etc.**

 **The Namikaze has a special clan jutsu that Naruto learns. It is not the Dojutsu that he will have.**

 **On to the fic.**

The sound of broken glass being stepped on was the only sound within the area. The person there was rummaging through the rubble looking for one of their lost possessions.

The destruction was large scale and horrific.

But of course...it was after an event that would shape Konoha for ages to come.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked the week before.

The village would never be the same after such an attack. Thousands lost because of the simple roar of the beast. One swipe of the tail was enough for half of the village to be crushed and destroyed.

The reason for its attack was unknown,as the beast was supposed to be under lock and key,yet wasn't.

Maybe the seal got a little too loose?

Maybe it's will was greater than it let on?

Maybe Minato failed?

No.

It was because of one man. A man previously known to the world yet not. A man with the widely known Sharingan. A man with an orange mask. A man with a cloak that would later be feared.

Yet only one man saw him.

Minato Namikaze of the Namikaze Clan.

He was the fourth Hokage of the hidden leaf. Yet he served the shortest time because of his untimely demise.

He saw this unknown assailant with the orange mask. To be honest, he would've lived had he not made the fatal mistake of doing everything for the village. If he had made the RIGHT preparations, him and his wife would have lived.

To prosper.

To restore their clans.

For they both were the last in their respective clans.

But yet he wasn't the last of his clan as previously thought. No,oh no...there was one more.

Only an infant,yet still powerful. His existence was enough to have the gods look to him in interest. The first human to do so in decades.

Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina also having been thought of as the last of her clan. Luckily for her clansmen some survivors made it to hidden places to live without having to worry about hunters chasing them down to "Finish the despicable Clan".

Yet there was an Heir.

Naruto Uzumaki. The boy who sparked an interest from the gods above and below.

For he had a choice.

Light. Or Darkness.

"Only time would tell as said boy cried his self to sleep in the alley way behind an abandoned building."

A man with blonde hair blue eyes and two whisker marks on his cheek said as he closed a book.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?" The boy looked at the man as the older man tucked him in bed.

"I wanna hear the rest of the story." The man chuckled slightly as he scratched his head.

"Are you sure? It's a long story y'know?" The man said as he ruffled his sons black tipped blonde hair.

"I am Dattabeten!" The boy shouted.

"Alright Alright" the man elder male laughed.

"The Story of Uzumaki Naruto, Seventh Hokage."

"Before he was the Famous Seventh who defended Konoha to his last breath,he was just a normal kid. Or so everyone thought."

"He was a young prodigy. Skilled in a little of everything he had access to,which wasn't much to start with."

"So how'd he get to be Hokage?" The boy asked.

The father grinned.

Yet only the trained eye could see the pain in the grin.

"Because he was Uzumaki Naruto. The greatest man to live on this Earth...And also my Father."


	21. Chapter 21

"Naruto-kun,I'm coming for you!"

"Kit! Run!"

A boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes suddenly appeared around a corner out of breath,looking as if he was put through literal hell. The blood dripping from his abdomen as well as the cut and bruises only amplified that effect.

"No! I won't let you take me!" He screamed.

Just then two huge figures turned the corner as well,both fighting for the one boy.

One was fighting to kill,the other was fighting to protect.

The Shinigami. And Kuruma the Nine tailed fox.

Why? you ask, were they fighting for the boy?

Because The boy was technically dead. Yet not.

How did he get this way? Being beaten to near death. Very near death.

The Shinigami shoved the Fox off him, resuming his chase of the boy.

"You belong to me!" He screamed in a voice that would give even the most fearless human being alive a nightmare.

"Not on my watch!" Kuruma roared as he lunged at the God of death.

He managed to knock him sideways using his tails. He growled as he picked up the Shinigami,then slammed him head first into the ground before kicking him in the back.

"Leave us alone!" He roared once more. The Shinigami then got up and punched The fox in the chest,causing spittle to fly out his mouth.

"His time is up."

He swung his scythe at Kuruma's neck just as the fox ducked under the swipe.

He grabbed it just as the Shinigami was bringing it back around and kicked him in the knee.

"This is our body,and our life!" Kuruma said just as he uppercut' the Shinigami.

The Shinigami looked at him with annoyance.

"You're becoming an annoyance." He said as he made several one handed hand signs.

Several creatures appeared from nowhere and ran in different directions.

The fox glared as he made several clones to chase them down.

The Death God took advantage of that and lunged at him.

==with Naruto==

He keep running. He knew,that if he stopped he would surely die.

His gut instinct told him that it wasn't his time. That he and Kuruma had much more to accomplish in life.

His tears slowly stopped as he thought about the one he came to call brother.

He and Kuruma had known each other for as long as Naruto could remember. He was the only one there for Naruto at any given time. Life,was never easy. Not knowing who his parents were,being sold old rotten food at triple the price. Being kicked out the orphanage at a young age. The beatings. The hate. The ridicule.

It was painful. Annoying. Aggravating. And it made him sad above all else.

What did he do to deserve this?

He turned another corner and went up a flight of stairs just as a huge BOOM was heard in the distance. Naruto prayed that everything was okay. He didn't know what he'd do without his brother.

==With the Powerful Entities.==

The Shinigami grabbed Kuruma's tail as started to swing him in a circle.

The fox tried to grab onto the land to prevent what he knew would spell disaster for both him and Naruto, but in the end, there was nothing to grab onto. It was just smooth all around.

The Shinigami started to spin faster and faster until he couldn't go any more and threw Kuruma into a wall. The impact resounded through the area as the demon fox tried gaining his bearings faster.

"Your time has come fox. I will finally do what everyone else has failed to do."

"Oh yeah?" Kuruma said shakily as he sat up, "and what's that?"

"Kill you." The Shinigami ran towards the fox at speeds faster than light,and shoved his hand through the foxes chest.

"You have met your end."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter One.

-Several Years Later-

A young Naruto could be seen throwing kunai and Shuriken at four different training posts. All dead center.

Two of each in both hands as he threw them with a spin.

He picked up three more and threw them after doing a flip.

He looked at his handy work and nodded with approval.

All of them hit the marks.

"Hn."

He turned around and grabbed his equipment and left the training was a big Day. The day he joined the Academy. He had failed last time due to his chakra levels and horrible chakra control. And up until now he didn't know what the problem was.

He had remembered asking The Hokage for help on the matter, To which the man gave Naruto several chakra studies to learn before the year was out that actually helped tremendously.

()\/-FlashBack-\/()

"Ojiisan?" The little boy asked.

"Yes little One?" Was the simple and tired reply. Naruto looked up as his grandfather figure was constantly going over and signing papers. It seemed to be wearing down on the old man as bags were forming under his eyes. Naruto was worried but decided to hold on to that subject for another day.

"Do you have any chakra control exercises that I can learn?" There was a long pause before the man looked at Naruto with curiosity.

"What brought this on?"

"Well..." The boy paused. Unsure of how his grandfather figure would respond. "When I was training I had realized something."

"And what was it you realized?" Sarutobi asked getting cautious, 'Could he have found out about the Kyuubi?' Was his current train of thought.

"My chakra levels and control was horrible!" Naruto said in a loud voice,surprising the elder man.

"Oh well Naruto I have a few but I would like you to start out with this" Sarutobi said as he opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto.

"It's for getting your control to an acceptable level before I give you the rest."

Naruto looked at the scroll and thanked him.

But just as Naruto was getting up to go and practice,the Hokage called him back.

"Naruto!"

"Yes Ojiisan?"

The man lifted a piece of paper for Naruto to see and beckoned him to the desk.

"Put the paper between you're fingers and channel as little chakra as you can into it."

The boy did as he was told and was genuinely surprised at the results.

The paper split in half,but not before one corner became wet then another section turned into a smoking pile of ash on the floor.

He knew he had a wind affinity...sort of. He was told as much by some weird guy with gravity defying hair and a mask that seemingly always covered his face. He had made the boy do a low powered wind jutsu that was used to put out small fires. He had also taught the boy a equally small fire jutsu that could be used to light things.

It had took the boy a little while to learn which gave him the impression that it wasn't one of his affinities. The man with the weird hair. Never tried a water based jutsu with him as he had to report for duty.

Back to the subject on hand though.

The Hokage sat back in his chair flabbergasted by the fact that the boy had three amazing affinities. Wind. Water. And Fire. He wouldn't be surprised if Lightning or Earth was a dormant affinity for him. Cases like this were rare. If trained properly the boy would be the most powerful person alive.

That he was sure of.

()\/-FlashBack End-\/()

Naruto sat on a bench at the park watching kids play. He didn't join because he knew the backlash he would receive if he did so. He sighed at the thought of the stupid civilians. He had learned several things in the course of a year. And of of those things was that they couldn't tell a Kunai from the Scroll.

The Hokage had been shocked beyond belief because of Naruto's discovery. That's what happens when you can fall into you're own mind. He saw it. In all its glory. A fox that had nine tails and dwarfed the Hokage Monument in terms of height and size.

It was asleep. Yet it opened an eye to look at Naruto,the shock of which woke him from his mind scape. But not before he felt the chakra of the beast surge towards him.

He shook his had at the memory. That chakra was evil. Yet he was tasked with the burden of carrying it to protect the village by his...he didn't really want to say the word.

He was also still coming to terms with 'that' as well.

He got up from the bench he was sitting at to go home and practice the his calligraphy. Tomorrow was the day of the academy. He had many of his preparations done the week before to make sure he was on time for everything.

But as the boy was in thought he didn't realize that he was on a collision course with another boy who was thinking like him and brooding as well.

They bumped into each there while they were putting plans into motion for the future.

One for Light.

One for Dark.

The brooding Uchiha glared at the boy in front of his just as the other boy did the same.

"Watch where you're going!" The dark haired boy said.

"I Could say the same to you." Was the calmer reply.

The tension in the air started to rise until the dark haired boy asked a question.

"What's you're Name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And yours?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

They looked at each other for a minute before Naruto asked the next question.

"Would you like after the academy introductions are over?"

Sasuke looked him up and down before deciding on an answer.

"Yeah Sure."

"Alright then,meet me at training ground number 23 at 5:30."

"Deal." They both shook hands before walking their separate ways. But not before glancing at each other once more.

A drop of water sounded somewhere in the distance. For even the smallest ripples can change something big.

That was the start of something new. Something Legendary.

For it would either Unite.

Or Destroy.

"For it...was the start of Subete no kyōryokuna me de sēji and Susanō no densetsu no tsukaite" Boruto said.

"Cool!" The little boy said.

Boruto laughed. "Indeed Māsharu."

"Dad?" Māsharu asked.

"Yes son?"

"Why did you and mom name me Māsharu?"

Boruto looked down as his son asked this.

"It was your God Father's name before he passed away."

"Oh." The boy looked down. "Sorry for asking. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Boruto looked up quickly, "No No!" He said quickly it's fine! I'm just remembering something." He said with a small chuckle.

"Do you want to continue this story Māsharu?"

"Yes dad."

"Alright then. Now where were we?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Hagaromo-Gitsune?"

"Who's asking?"

"Nurahiyon's grandson."

The woman glared at him.

"Not here,though if you want to pass on a message then tell me now."

He looked at her,before sighing and looking down at his feet.

"He said he was sorry. And that he didn't mean to leave her alone with..." He trailed off.

The woman's eyes widened in shock.

The man mistook the look of shock as one of annoyance because of the low light and his slightly drunken state.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time ma'am,I'm gonna go now." He walked away from the bar with his head hung low in sadness.

Why did he even bother? She was a demon. She had no emotions. No care. No nothing.

He clenched his fist. The one time his grandfather and Hagaromo weren't going at each other's necks and this is how it had to be?! Him dead and her not wanting to face her grandson!

"hey!"

He stopped just to be turned around by Mitski.

"What do you want?" He growled at her.

She just handed him a phone and backed away.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes,and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes. I see you've been trying to get into contact with me about...you're grandfather."

Her voice caught in her throat when she mentioned him.

"Yes...yes I did. He um...He uh...he left a message for you."

He paused.

"He wanted to say he was sorry. For everything. The fights...the lies. He...he wanted to apologize for leaving your child behind."

A quiet sob could be heard on the other line.

"He wished that he could change it all,but..." He laughed. "He never had the power of time."

He watched the world move through blurry eyes. For him,he would have lost another person he deeply cared about.

For Hagaromo,she would be losing one of the two people she ever cared about.

And for the first time in centuries,she cried.

Today. July 26th 2017 marked the death,of Nurahiyon,the most feared and widely know Lord of Pandemonium.


	24. Chapter 24

"Y-you are living proof that I existed Naruto."

"Don't say that Sasuke! You'll live you hear me?! You'll Live!" A crying and desperate Naruto held a dying Sasuke in his arms. The situation was caused by Sasuke's selfless decision to jump in the path of Senbon that an Ice user by the name of Haku, threw at an unsuspecting Naruto.

"And Naruto...if you ever see him...i want your to kill my Brother for me. If you truly are my friend you'd do this...For me..." Sasuke's eyes closed as he uttered his last wish.

"If you had listened to me he wouldn't have died."

The ice user suddenly became silent as a heavy pressure began seeping from Naruto as his sobs turned into pained Roars, almost like an injured animal.

Haku threw several more ice senbon at him only for them to melt before coming into contact with Naruto.

Haku became extremely cautious as Naruto set down Sasuke's body and began exuding red chakra that flowed like a raging torrent.

"What are you?!" Haku said as he attempted to throw several dozen more senbon that all melted several feet away from Naruto.

"You killed him. You...KILLED MY FRIEND!" Naruto roared as he charged a frightened Haku.

The ground Naruto walked on melted like Lava as he ran insanely fast towards the ice mirror and shattered them one by one, forcing Haku to jump out and scramble away.

Naruto began screaming in pain again as his skin became as hot as lava.

Haku watched in horror as everything Naruto came into contact with melted at his touch. Suddenly Naruto was beside Haku with a fist raised and ready to slam into him, however Haku formed an Ice wall before that could happen. But just when he thought he would have some space to form a quick plan, Naruto melted the Wall with his bare hands which seemed to be flowing with a lava like substance coupled with the unknown red Chakra Cloak.

"I'm gonna fucking murder you."

That's the last thing Haku heard as a clone suddenly appeared next to him and punched him with all it's might.

-/|\\-

-\|/-

If one would ask Sakura what she thought she was seeing she would have instantly said a Demon.

The vile.


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto growled as his eyes spun into a Red rippling Eye. His shot off at light speed towards Kagero with his hand outstretched. The Otsutsuki member grit her teeth as she attempted to resist the gravity manipulation's effects, surely he wasn't powerful enough to-.! Her thoughts were cut short as she was flung towards the young man's Right hand.

"DIE!" He screamed in fury as a metal rod formed in his palm aimed directly at her throat. She brought her own hand up towards his and let the rod stab through her hand while moving her head out the way.

Their Faces were centimeters away from each other. She flinched at the pure bloodlust and rage coming out of his eyes. She could somehow see veins that were on the verge of bursting out of his Rinnegan eyes.

"What are you?!" She spat.

"Your destruction!" He grabbed the hand she sacrificed and flipped her over him and into the ground. He snap around and flung a punch that caused the air around it to ripple from the speed alone. She barely had time to dodge before he was sending another one her way, this time however she raised her hand and attempted to stop his fist however it was like trying to stop a light speed meteor with a nuke. Her arm twisted and broke under the pressure as he plowed through her arm.

She screamed in Agony as that entire part of her body was completely removed. Naruto picked her up and threw her into a hole in the ground from their previous clash as she began regenerating the missing limb.


	26. Chapter 26

"Demonic arts!"

The sound of thousands of birds chirping was heard as lightning surrounded the hand of the one who shouted.

"Divine Retribution!"

The crackling of fire suddenly joined in as their hand mixed with black flames.

"Heavenly Arts!" A new voice shouted.

Just as the sound of screeching wind burst through the air.

"Demonic Retribution!"

The sound of crashing waves swept through the area.

"Celestial arts!" A female voice said.

The sound of crumbling rocks echoed throughout the battlefield.

"Goddess of the Earth!"

The fizzing sound of sand emerged from all around.

"Team 7 formation!"

The sounds of the elements rumbled loudly together striking fear in the hearts of many. Was this their punishment? To be killed by the hands of three teen brats?

While others were thinking,such power. One not seen since the time of the Sage of Six paths. Even then,this was as if it were a...

"Punishment of the Gods!"

The huge orb of power grew 10 times its original size as the group shoved all their remaining chakra into it.

Everyone of the enemies tried running but it was useless.

"This is your doom!" All three people shouted at once as they shoved their ultimate attack towards the opposition.

The cries of pain were endless,countless numbers of the opposition were simply wiped from existence painfully. Others had gotten it a little easier but having been at the back but even then,they weren't even prepared for the orb to blow up. The Sand ground anything in its path to dust,the Earth crushed everything in its wake,the water drowned and suffocated anyone unlucky enough to be caught by it,the wind shredded everything. Even the ground wasn't safe as it tore through everything,but as this was happening, so was the end result,this wasn't known as Punishment of the Gods for nothing.

The fire burned the enemies to a crisp with out end,no water jutsu was powerful enough to stop it. Then the Lightning struck all around the battlefield,frying and electrocuting any and everything it touched. Several people made the mistake of grouping up to combine there attacks,but they weren't expecting the Lightning to get there so fast. Sad for them. Punishment waits for no one.

But alas.

The time had come. The jutsu destabilized.

The explosion was unlike anything ever seen before. The flurry of elements caused several chain reactions to link to one another,Resulting in a ground splitting,people throwing explosion that wiped out most the the people there. Whether they were good or bad it didn't matter. Everyone accepted their fate as they knew no such thing as mercy existed. Any bodies that weren't destroyed were flung thousands of feat away.

As for the casters,they were placed in a separate realm by means of the Sharingan's Kamui ability. They had brought as many people as possible as they knew from testing that the jutsu was suicide if the casters were to close.

As for the fortunate,they witnessed the destruction first hand,and to say they were scared,would be a sad understatement.

What teens in history ever had that power?

None. Until now.

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

And Sakura Haruno.

The final Team 7. And the greatest team seven the world ever saw.

Yet,not the strongest people in history.

Not yet.

A monster had awoken.

That monsters name was Madara.

Madara Uchiha.


	27. Chapter 27

"Slut." Iris Heart said as she ripped Lucoa's clothes from her body.

"You belong to me bitch." She said as she grabbed Lucoa's panties and yanked them down. She licked her lips as she took in Lucoa's beautiful form. Her cute face and mismatched eyes. Her insanely large breasts. Her firm stomach. Her soaking wet pussy.

"All of this belongs to me."

Iris knelt down and brought her hand up to Her victim's wet pussy. "You are fucking pathetic." She shoved a finger in Lucoa's tight snatch and wiggled it a little. "Already wet when we haven't even fucking started." Iris shook her her as she used her other hand to rub Lucoa's clit.

Lucoa moaned as her lower half lit up in excitement, it was as if Iris had taken control of her body and made it bend to her will. Every touch sent tingles down her spine. She arched her back with a sharp gasp as Iris put more fingers deeper into her. "More! More!" She screamed as Iris began roughly thrusting her fingers hard into Lucoa's pussy.

"You like that Bitch?" She growled out as she continued to furiously thrust four of her fingers as deep as she could into Lucoa's soaking pussy.

She smirked as she felt it get tighter and tighter around her hand as Lucoa's moans picked up.

"Don't stop!" Lucoa screamed as her body went into overdrive from the influx of pleasure. Never before had she experienced so much pleasure from someone's fingers.

However it came to an abrupt end as Iris pulled her hand away and grabbed the Exposed Goddess by the hair.

"Who said you could cum yet?!" Lucoa could barely form a reply before she was lifted up and thrown on her stomach. She clenched the bedsheets as Iris (magically don't ask how) shoved a dick in her ass.

"You like that Bitch?"

Lucoa nodded as a loud moan erupted from her as Iris Pushed Hard and deep into her stomach

"Fuck yes!"


	28. Chapter 28

Several months have passed since Kakashi's suicide attempt and the road to recovery was a long and hard one.

He had to deal with the realization that his death would have made things worse for the Village and for people who still cared for him.

He realized it wasn't what Obito or Rin would have wanted. And it especially wasn't what Minato would want.

Then there were people like the Third Hokage who berated him for hours on end while fighting back tears of his own, needless to say but he got the point then.

Which brought him to his most prominent problem. Anko Mitarashi. She had confessed her true feelings for him after he woke up from his attempted suicide. And while it made him feel better it still didn't relieve him of the feeling that he had failed.

And while it may not seem like a problem at first it would eventually come to a point where she'd have to drag him from their graves to show up for the Village Restoration Meetings. The reparations for Konoha were still taking place and he had constantly skipped out on them to stare at gravestones.

If she ever questioned his sanity before she doubly did so now.

She watched as he simply stared at his hands with a dead and unfocused eye.

"Hatake, what are your thoughts?"

He looked up in surprise at the voice before realizing that he was still in a conference meeting.

"Uh...i-I'm sorry could you repeat what you had said before? I was um..."

The elder sighed and rubbed their temples. This behavior was beginning to become problematic. He was always there but only physically. And even then he was still late half the time.

"I said we are planning to rebuild all the buildings in the west district. Including that of the Fourth Hokage's home. Since you are his only living pupil would you like to have his remaining items moved to your house or put in the Kage vault with all the Previous Hokage's items?"

His throat suddenly became dry as he once again thought of his old sensei. Could he actually keep the things Minato had? What would Sensei have done in his place?

Should he just request that they put it in the vault? Was he worthy of keeping his Sensei's things? An image of a smiling Minato entered his mind and he very nearly wept.

He nodded weakly at the elder. Maybe he would give them to Naruto when he became of age. That wouldn't be so bad right?

Hours went by as the meeting continued and the elders talked about what to rebuild or replace however Kakashi just drowned it all out and sunk deeper into his thoughts.

{-}

To say Hiruzen Sarutobi was tired would be a severe understatement. The only time he had for rest was during the early hours of dawn. Every time he turned around someone was missing this or someone had misplaced that. The Elders also kept complaining to him about the Identity of the current Jinchuuriki. As if he would tell them.

Then there was the general reaction to the fact that an Unknown Assailant who, according to the now Deceased Fourth Hokage had a Sharingan.

There was massive demand for Fugaku Uchiha to be put on trial because of his status as Clan Head. Hiruzen knew it wasn't him because Minato's message specifically said one Sharingan in the left eye. Fugaku has two.

wait...Fugaku...

He uttered one word, "Crow." And activated the silence seals around the room.

An ANBU Member with a lone katana across his back and a Crow's Mask appeared out of the shadows and bowed before him.

"Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi sighed at how serious Itachi was when on duty.

"At ease Itachi. I just need you to Relay a message to your father. Have him meet me when he can"

Itachi nodded as he waited for the Hokage to speak his message.

"The people need the guidance of their Shadow."

Itachi's eyes widened as he deciphered the hidden message of that Statement, was Hiruzen really suggesting...

"No one must hear of this Except your Father is that understood? Now go."

He nodded weakly as he disappeared and hastily made his way to the Uchiha Compound. He hoped his Father wouldn't react in an unnecessary manner.


	29. Chapter 29

He was losing touch. A dangerous realization but one that was true.

Naruto Uzumaki was losing touch.

He first started noticing signs a few days ago. Every time Someone brought in a new subject to the T&I division he simply tortured them and focused less on the interrogation.

For some reason he was rather intrigued with making people scream in agony rather than getting them to talk. So far he hadn't been questioned about it but he knew the Commander of the Operation was wary of him.

He probably knew Naruto wasn't in the best of places mentally however it was irking Naruto that he-

"Naruto!" A booming voice broke him out his train of thought. Naruto sighed as his vision refocused and slightly blurred when he looked towards the voice.

"Commander Morino."

"Now now, Naruto. I told you to just call me Ibiki." He said casually. It still irked Naruto how someone of his stature could be so care free and soft spoken. Though, to be fare he did have his scary moments.

"We have a new subject coming in. This time it's a special one as they worked with Orochimaru. I need you to do what you normally do but turn it down just a little, they're only a few years older than you."

"Yes sir." Ibiki Eyed Naruto carefully as he simply got up and left the break room without so much as a flinch.

"Watch him. I'm not sure it's healthy for him to stay. If he does he might end up like that Nutcase Itachi. And you and i both know that isn't a good thing."

"On it."

-/\\-

"Hey Naruto! Here's your subject for the day. One by the name of Guren. As you should know by now she's not much older than you. However, she is bloodthirsty." Naruto nodded as Anko, his current teacher, went on to explain a little more about his new victim.

"She is very knowledgeable and has very decent Taijutsu prowess."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked bluntly. Anko looked down as cleared her throat.

"Well uh...you see what had happened was um...she uhh...bested me in combat..."

Naruto chuckled as Anko's face went beet red.

"You got beat by a kid not much older than me?" He shook his head as she clenched her fist tightly, nearly crumbling the file in her hand.

"Just be warned she has a crystal Kekai Genkai. It can trap a myriad of things within but it's only slightly more durable than Glass. Here's her file." She stormed off as she spewed insult after insult at the girl who couldn't hear her.

"Still the same prideful Anko."

Naruto sighed and opened the door behind him to see a young girl thrashing around while blindfolded in her restraints not realizing that the more she struggled the tighter they got.

"Hello, Guren, I'm here to-"

"What do you fucking people want from me?!" Was the hasty and panicked response he got before he even finished what he was going to say.

"I was going to explain all of that before you interrupted me." He said calmly. She relaxed a little at his words. He walked up to her and removed the strip of dark cloth that covered her vision before taking a seat across the table.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here to interrogate you on your ties with Orochimaru."

"..." She broke into a maniacal fit of laughter at the boy who couldn't be much older than herself in front of her talking about 'interrogations'.

"Was something i said funny?" Was his reply.

"You're a fucking kid! Not even older than me! What do you think you're gonna get out of me huh? A laugh?!" When she noticed his completely expressionless face she calmed down and tried thinking of a new plan.

"Well, now that you are calm we can begin. I'd like for you to tell me where Orochimaru's hideouts are. And there's no use lying about not knowing because my team found you at one with a pile of burned items. We know you were moving so tell me where and we'll consider letting you go easy."

She just glared at him and contemplated her options. She could already tell this kid meant business however he was still a kid. There was most likely something she could do to fool him to get closer. He seemed to not know much about her and her ability so she could use that against him.

"Well.." She lowered her head and batted her eyelashes. "...You could do something to get me to talk..."

He leaned forward in his chair as she looked around the room.

"And what is that?" He asked cautiously.

She opened her legs and looked at him with a smirk. "I'm sure you've never been in a real woman before. However there is a First time for everything baby." She watched in glee as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Maybe you're right." He traced a finger across her leg before slowly rising to her chest and resting on her neck. She shivered as she realized her plan had worked. Well, she wouldn't lie to herself, she wished his hand stayed where it was.

Her joy however, was short lived.

She gasped in horror as he covered her face with a rag and grabbed her throat with an iron grip and flipped her chair on it's back.

"However you assume I'm easily manipulated into such childish things. Now. You have sixty seconds to tell me where he is before i drown you in chakra controlled water that will **FORCE** its way into your lungs."

She tried biting his arm however he flipped around her whilst still clutching her neck.

"50"

She thrashed around in fear as she felt his other hand rest on her head.

"PLEASE!" Guren begged. "I swear I'll do anything just don't-"

"40"

"I won't betray him! He saved me! You wouldn't-"

"30"

"He'll come for you! Do you hear me!? He'll kill you!"

"20"

She tried forming her crystals around his hand that was touching her however she realized far too late that he was altering the flow of her chakra with his touch.

"10"

"You won't break me!" She screamed.

"That's what they all say."

Her muffled and sometimes gurgled screams of terror echoed through the halls for several hours as Naruto inflicted mental and physical torture on her.

-/\\-

"What'd you get?"

"They have a hideout near Uzushiogakure. I assume he knows we captured Guren so we need a scout team sent out asap. Hopefully they can pick up a scent and alert us from there. Apparently it's also one of his labs meaning this one is a massive break. Now we will get an idea of what he's been working on."

"I'll alert the Hokage immediately."

"Thank you, Anko."

"Don't mention it! Just take a break today alright? You did good work in there. Just next time, don't make such a large mess please? It's gonna take a while to clean up all that blood."

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Sensei, I'll do better next time."

She nodded and took of to the roofs towards the Kage Tower.

He sighed as he walked out the alleyway behind the T&I center and headed towards his home. On his way back He subconsciously noticed the villagers either stared at him with hate or fear. He shook his head lightly and kept his head down with his eyes glued to the path in front of him. However some just ignored him. He respected those kinds of people. They saw him for who he was but could care less. They didn't bother him and vise-versa. It was a good thing.

However he shoved that to the back of his mind as he thought about the current case involving Orochimaru's lackey. Maybe he was too harsh. This was the first time he sent a victim into a coma from the pain he inflicted.

However he shook his head at the thought. He wasn't too harsh. If anything he wasn't harsh enough. After all she was that snake bastards biggest fan. People like that don't exactly deserve kindness in his eyes unless of course they cooperate in which case maybe...a very large maybe, he wouldn't torture them. There were no guarantees though so that was still a 50:50 Situation.

As he traversed through the poorly kept and looked after Red Light District his senses noted duly that smoke was coming from somewhere to his left. His head shot up as he registered what was actually to his left around the building he was next to. His house. Just fucking perfect n

"For fuck sake!" He shouted. Some idiot set his house on fire most likely not realizing he didn't live alone per say. In an insane burst of speed he was in the apartment in his neighbors house.

"Hello?!" He shouted

"In here! Help!"

Naruto snapped towards the voice and bursted through a wall to his right.

"Mito! He shouted as he saw his neighbor hiding in her tub with a cat cradled in her arms.

"Come on lets get out of here." He picked her up and charged chakra in his foot before releasing it as he kicked the wall causing it to explode outwards.

"Wait what do you-"

She screamed as he jumped from 4 stories high and landed perfectly on his feet. She knew he was a ninja and knew they existed however he was just a kid! There should be no way he was strong enough to carry her while jumping that high without any damage done to him.

He set her down as he shook the dirt and broken rock that got in his shoes from the cracked ground.

"Do you know who did this?" He asked while brushing off the soot from his clothes.

She just stared wide eyed as he turned and formed water in his bare hands and put out the blazing fire by simply pushing his arms outwards.

"If you tell me i can take them in to get questioned by my associates if you'd like." He said.

All he got in reply was a thud. He turned around and rubbed the bridge of his nose as she laid there passed out with her cat licking at her face. He created a clone and had it finish putting out the fire. He picked his neighbor up and took her to the hospital.

Right now he wasn't sure if someone wanted him and Mito dead or just one of them but he would find out soon enough. Someone had a lot of explaining to do.

-\/-


	30. Chapter 30

His body felt weak. His muscles felt weak as he tried getting up.

"Now you shall know how I felt when my home was destroyed by your people before my very eyes."

He desperately screamed as he tried moving but the metal rods that pierced through his hands, legs, back and chest prevented him from doing so.

"Pein please!" Naruto begged desperately as he watched Pein fly into the sky with his hands raised.

"I am a God, And you shall know my Fury."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as a small black orb formed in Pein's hand and he pushed down towards Konaha.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

The orb shot at insane velocities towards the city beneath it as it grew in size.

Naruto scream as the remnants of the city got crushed by the gravity being forced into the ground by the attack. He watched as people and buildings merged forming a mesh of blood and metal.

He saw as one lone woman watched the orb descend onto the city and the unbearably calm expression on her face as she got broken twisted and snapped into the ground before becoming flat mush on the ground.

Naruto looked away as he felt unbearable anger boiled up in him. He unconsciously turned back to the destruction and saw something that would forever haunt him.

Hinata.

She smiled at him as she stood there awaiting her demise. He saw her mouth move as the pressure crushed her.

"I love you, Naruto!" The smile never vanished as she got crushed into nothing by Pein's jutsu.

Naruto's heart stopped for a moment as his mind went blank with fury.

"PEIN!" Naruto screamed as he began burning from inside and out with red boiling chakra that rapidly began forming multiple tails. The metal rods that pinned him to the ground melted as he stood up and began destroying the ground around him.

He picked up several large boulders and began rapid fire throwing them at Pein who was slowly descending to the Earth.

"Yes! NOW YOU KNOW MY PAIN!"

He activated a smaller Shinra Tensei and pushed the boulders away.

"Now show me your Rage."


	31. Chapter 31

"Wait wait! Ika im not-!" Her plea fell on deaf ears as Ika Shoved one of her numerous Tentacles deep into Loli's pussy.

"AHHHH!" Her scream echoed through the House along with a constant schlicking sound.

Ika Moaned as Loli's pussy tightened around the gel-like tentacle. "I fucking love you "Fuck!" Loli Screamed as her legs were roughly spread apart. She told Ika not to be rough however Ika never did listen to her.

Loli!"

She said as she unconsciously shoved another tentacle in Loli's tight ass she gasped and moaned when she felt it penetrate all the way up her ass, "Harder!" She screamed with her cute little voice.

Ika did as she was told and began furiously ramming her now expanding tentacles harder into Loli. Her tentacles became almost painfully hard when she noticed how large the bulge she was causing was.

"Fuck me! Fuck me you little slut!" Loli shouted as her body came closer and closer to the edge.

Ika Began fondling and sucking Loli's petite breasts. "Fucking slut!" Ika moaned as she furiously humped Loli.

Loli's moans began to make Ika go crazy from how sexy they were so she hoisted Loli up with another set of tentacles and shoved another in her mouth. This time the tentacle was thinner allowing for it to go almost down to Loli's stomach. Ika's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her touch receptors became overloaded with the pleasure she was feeling.

Loli's choking became the only sound Ika could hear as her body began to move on auto pilot. She wanted her. No no, she NEEDED her. Loli screamed as Ika shoved several more tentacles in all of her holes, forcing her to stretch farther than she ever had before. Loli's pussy tightened even further as she reached her climax. Her choking began to die down as the pleasure shut her brain and body off. This was her purpose. To be a cum dump for Ika. Never again would she disobey her master. Never again.

"Fuck Yes! YES!" Ika screamed as her tentacles became the largest they ever were and released a tub full of cum into and onto Loli. She collapsed onto a bed with her Tentacles still in Loli. She gasped as she felt Loli reach down and start to finger her.

"Loli!? What are y-" She tried asking however Loli took one of Ika's own tentacles and shoved them deep in her pussy. Ika gasped in shock at how good it felt having one of her sexual organs be pleased by another one.

"My turn." Loli said as she grabbed a strapon from out of nowhere and began furiously fucking Ika in the ass.

"You thought you were the only one who was going to have fun?!" She asked with a growl. "No. You're my fuck toy as well."

Ika's moans fueled the fire that was burning in Loli, forcing her to grab Ika by the throat and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck me fuck me FUCK MEEE!" Ika Screamed as she was being utterly demolished by Loli's skilled work with the strap on.

Her body was on fire from the crotch outward as Loli went harder and faster. She never knew Loli could be so intense, and that's why she loved her. There was always something new to find out.

Loli's humping stopped with a gasp as Ika shoved a large tentacle in her ass, forcing her to readjust to the size. "This is why i fucking love you!" Loli shouted as it pounded her from behind. She continued to fuck Ika even though her legs were getting weak and she was nearing her second orgasm.

"Don't stop!" Ika screamed as he overloaded Nerve Receptors kicked into Maximum Overdrive, forcing her eyes to roll all the way in the back of her head. Her tongue was left hanging out of her mouth as she continued to be fucked by herself and Loli.

Both Ika and Loli screamed once again as they finally came for the second time that night while fucking each other like wild fucking animals.

Loli fell on Ika as the energy completely left her body, forcing her to use the cum covered woman as a pillow. They stayed like this until they fell asleep, completely unaware of the spectators they attracted outside the windows.


	32. Chapter 32

It was difficult to deal with.

He felt it.

As he was pinned to the ground he could also see it. Her death. And it would be his fault.

"HINATA!" He screamed. Hoping she would try and run, mentally pleading that she would.

He couldn't bare to lose her. She had told him how she felt and to be honest he felt the same way. So watching her get thrown around by Pein like a rag doll make him angry. Afraid. Worried. Horrified. Scared.

But of all those the greatest emotion was Pain. Truly Sickening Pain.

Not another one.

He had lost to many people that were close to him because of people like Pein.

"Please..." He said barely above a whisper.

"I can't lose her too." He could've sworn he saw Pein smirk.

She continued to fight while attempting to remove the rods from Naruto's body.

"Almighty Push!" Pein shouted.

He watched in abject terror as Pein flung her higher in the air than any of the previous times.

"Hi-."

Her body crashed into the ground with a thud.

"-nata."

All thoughts escaped him at that moment.

A fire began to burn deeply in his heart and he could feel it.

He couldn't do anything while she fought bravely for him.

Of all the people in the world, she chose him. Why?!

He didn't deserve her Kindness. Her admiration. Her Love.

All he had caused her was pain.

And now he would be the one responsible for her death.

He watch in fear of the coming moments as she crawled slowly towards him.

"Hinata please don't do this!"

She smiled slightly as she made her way to him, blood dripping from a severe wound along her head.

"It's fine, Naruto" she said quietly.

As she got to him she grabbed the chakra rod stuck in his hands weakly attempting to pull it out.

"No please." He said weakly, tears streaming from his eyes in agony realising what was about to happen.

He lowered his head into the ground regretting the fact that he could do nothing.

She attempted to yank it out but realized quickly she was too weak from blood loss.

"Why," Pein spoke, "do you resist," he paused as the rod in Naruto's hand budged, "knowing you will only die at my hand?"

Hinata slowly raised her head as she looked at Naruto.

"Because," her voice barely above a whisper, "I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way."

Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock as he looked her in the eyes. Happiness, as little as there was, flowed through him at the thought of her remembering that.

A simple childhood phrase that he genuinely meant, and she had remembered it throughout all these years.

She smiled when she looked into his eyes. She knew her fate. Nothing could stop it.

Hinata was was able to accept that it would end this way. So long as she was with him.

Her hand made its way to his face as she slightly caressed his cheek.

"I love you Naruto."

"Hn. Love will not save you here."

Bloodshot eyes watched the next few moments in horror.

Pein lifted his hand in the air. Then with a quick swipe he brought his hand down towards the earth.

Hinata's body followed.

The crack echoed through the valley.

Pein then formed a chakra rod and stabbed her through the chest, relishing in the pain he had just caused.

"Yes." Pein stood still, his real body beginning to feel the effects of the fight.

"Now you know TRUE Pain."

However several images from his past flashed in his mind.

Yes. This is how it happened.

Sadness washed over him as he remembered his family and home.

His sister had died in a similar fashion. Stabbed through the chest with a chakra covered spear.

His Father had been attacked by a group who relished in killing him. They had toyed with him before taking his life.

Then their was his mother. When he found her body he saw that her clothes had been ripped completely off below her shirt. The rage he felt knowing what they did to her before they killed her was unbearable.

He had watched as his home town burned before his eyes. Everything these people had worked for, gone.

He thought that there would never be justice brought down upon those that had done this, But it seemed somewhere someone had wanted him to have his vengeance, because he had found the group at their camp. There was 23 of them.

Simply put he slaughtered them. All of them. They had underestimated him and paid the price. Once he was done with them there wasn't even a trace left. No blood or even bodies left.

However he kept one. That one would later become his first Path of Pein. And a constant reminder of the difference between his pain and everyone else's.

He sighed in exhaustion.

"This is how it happened." He looked at her motionless body without remorse.

"My family died right before my very eyes in this exact way. Struck down by Konoha ninja." He spat.

Just then he sensed it.

The nine tails.

Rage burned through Naruto's body so much that he screamed in agony. Both from the chakra he felt as well as having witnessed Hinata's death.

His bloodshot eyes went from sky blue to dark demonic red with slits and black rings.

His body exploded into a huge mass of chakra as the fire consumed him.

Internally he was screaming. Completely mentally broken. Everyone he had ever cared for was taken from him. He had hoped that by the end of this the one person he couldn't live without would still be alive.

Fate had decided against such.

"Do you hate me now?!" Pein asked ferociously.

Naruto only roared in response.

The coming hours housed the greatest fight the world had seen in ages.

Two Gods in their own right battled for dominance over the other.

By the time the fight ended the landscape had greatly changed from what it once was.

Entire mountains and hills had been destroyed in the fighting, lakes and rivers completely drained of their water just to have it redirected to somewhere previously unaffected by it.

Entire towns wiped out with a single jutsu. Countries terrorized by devastating strikes from the fighting.

However In the end Pein had lost as he did in the previous universes.

Naruto had also met his parents before he could reach complete nine tails.

Nagato had eventually revived the people he had killed, however at the cost of his own life. Each of their lives were forever changed from the experience.

Joy circulated through Konoha as it was repaired by Earth users. Many people's lives were restored as was their families.

Naruto became a hero of the people once they realised that the kunai and the scroll were not the same.

Happiness was felt by all and an era of peace was able to come over the world.

But alas not every thing is able to last.

And Peace is definitely one of those things.

Authors notes:

I told ya! I'd try and make a higher amount of stories after New year's.

This is the first one. Basically this is my version of the Pein vs. Naruto fight.

Yes Naruto got a weird form of the rinnegan. No he will not spam it. Yes this Will be continued however only as a short set of chapters that tell a story. Each chapter is short like this one.

"But Neon?!"

Yes yes I know I know.

But it's only because my ipad is Bricked so I'm currently using an old Kindle Fire that has connectivity problems. Plus the laptop my mom has is broken-ish and doesn't save anything and also can't connect to the internet any way. That's two MAJOR roadblocks for a writer and there is no great solution. I'm 14 so I can't just save up money to replace them because I don't have a job that would pay enough to help me with that.

That was the bad news I guess.

Good news is that I will be revisiting and reviving my old stories. Huge shock I know but it's worth it to keep me from getting bored. Inspiration is something I don't have. I make these stories because of random ideas that I get.

Plus I'll constantly keep changing stuff with my stories like remaking a chapter or adding or removing certain stuff etc. This year is hopefully going to be a lot smoother than the last one.

Hopefully.

N.a.t.L.S.


	33. Chapter 33

I could've sworn I was in Konoha. However I'm pretty sure it's not an island.

"Of course you aren't there."

Ahh. There he was.

"Ryu."

"Naruto."

I sighed. "Where are we?"

"A crossing point."

I shook my head in confusion.

Just then a light purring began next to me. "What he means is that you are dead yet alive."

"Wha-."

"Indeed Kit. I can sense it. We will enter one way and find ourselves either alive again or completely dead."

I growled in annoyance. "Of course. OF COURSE I WAS FUCKING DEAD! I SWEWR TO GOD IF I EVER GET MY HANDS OF THAT STUPID FUCKING-"

"Calm down Naruto. Stress doesn't help this situation."

I clenched my fist so tightly that if I was still alive my hands would have started bleeding.

"Hitomi can you sense any of your fellow cats here?"

"Negative."

"I can't sense any Dragons here. I'm pretty sure however that there is someone or something here besides us."

"Whatever it is it has a very large amount of chakra. At least thousands of times larger than all of ours combined."

"What the hell?"

I couldn't even begin to grasp what could and would have that much chakra. Not even the Ten Tails or Kaguya had even a quarter of that.

"Indeed they didn't. They weren't truly gods. However you humans think they are."

We all turned around to see a demonic entity standing there behind us with a creepy smile on it's face.

Ryu stood in front of us while stretching his wings.

"Who are you?!" He growled.

The being outstretched his hand and lowered it slightly which seemed to force Ryu into the rock that we were currently on.

"Don't try that. I'm not some weakling being like you. I am the God of death."

I clenched my fist trying to gather chakra but I remembered a bit too late that I was basically dead.

"Stop worrying Child of Prophecy. I am here to relay a message." The being said.

I scratched my head in confusion. What did that mean? Was I alive or dead? Why did he need to relay a message? Why else was he here? Was this a genjutsu? Maybe-

"I am also here because you are not supposed to be here Child of Prophecy."

I looked up at the being, shock currently being the only thing that made sense.

"Great so you can read my mind?"

"Obviously. It's quite a useful ability. It helps determine who burns and who doesn't."

"What is this message you were speaking of?" Hitomi said impatiently.

"What you are experiencing is a very powerful


	34. Chapter 34

7:01 pm

Explosions left right and center rocked the area, completely changing the valley.

Some People miles away watched the sky in fear and slight Fascination.

The explosions had caused several colors to dance across the darkened sky like a rainbow.

Purple, accompanied by the sound of faint chirping blew through the air knocking Several people off their feat.

Not even 1 second later a bright almost sky colored blue with orange streaks ripped through the air in a Kunai -like shape with the sound of quiet howling as if wind was screaming.

Dark Red blasted into the sky with black streaks and the sound of blades being constantly sharpened.

Greenish Teal tore through the sky like a hot knife through soft butter. Clouds BURNED as the explosion tore through the sky. The sound was almost like whistling, except it had and eerie ring to it.

What possibly could cause such explosions?

Two Very angry Fighters and Two very angry enemies.

They all dashed at each other, stuck each other once, then backed off into a corner with their respective partners.

"You humans are pesky creatures." One of the horned beings spoke.

"You fight for this world as if you actually cared for it." The second one said, finishing the first ones sentence.

"This is our home so we are gonna stand here and defend it for as long as it takes."

"And we will make sure you'll leave here with a message."

"And what's that message human?"

"Stay off our turf."


	35. Chapter 35

"Begin!" The Announcer shouted as he shook in anticipation at the fight between the two.

Jonin Uchiha Sasuke.

Jonin Uzumaki Naruto.

The Kage' were not lying about these Jonin exams.

They spoke no words as the raced towards each other, pent up frustration at one another rolling off them in waves.

Sasuke struck first, sharingan blazing he swung a puch towards Naruto's head but he blocked it with his arm.

Naruto then aiming for Sasuke's abdomen tried punching him but Sasuke Jumped back tried swinging his right leg under Naruto who then jumped at the action.

They stood still for a split second…then in an earth shattering (literally) burst of speed they struck each other again.

Naruto started the attack this time with a flurry of punches but Saskue avoided most of them, however one managed to get Sasuke in the chin. Just then Sasuke twisted backwards as Naruto went for another head strike and punched Naruto in the abdomen.

Naruto fell forwards as he missed his punch while also getting hit in the gut. Just then Sasuke took advantage of his weakness and rushed Naruto, putting him on the defensive.

Sasuke aimed for a side kick just under Naruto's Ribs however Naruto blocked it. However Sasuke was always the better hand to hand fighter among the two and got a second strike in with his fist that landed cleanly in his chest. Naruto flew from the impact and heard a light crack however he felt it already healing thanks to help from Kurama.

Naruto was back up in no time just as Sasuke jumped towards him a a head kick however Naruto saw it coming and dodged it but once again left himself open to attack and Sasuke took advantage of this. Or so he thought. Naruto managed to spawn a clone who grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and slamed him into the ground before throwing wild punches at Sasuke. Just as Sasuke was about to dispel this clone another one grabbed his feet and threw him into the middle of the arena.

Sasuke groaned as he felt something crack in his arm from the awkward landing, however he was back up with his Sharingan blazing even brighter as he activated third stage.

Four Naruto surrounded him in a tight formation but were no match.

The first Naruto tried swing at him but Sasuke dodged and punched him in the jaw. Just then the fourth one jumped in and tried grabbing Sasuke but he saw this and threw the fourth one at the Second Clone.

The third one tried teaming up with the first one but Sasuke continuously dodged each other their strikes and retaliated with a few of his own.

A strike to the third clone's abdomen sent it flying forcing it to dispel. A swipe of the legs and heavy punch to the head dispelled the First clone however the Second and fourth clone jumped in and both managed to strike Sasuke. One in the back and the other right in the face.

Sasuke flipped a short distance and landed a few feet away from the clones, scanning the Area for the Original.

The clones then jumped back into the attack, one constantly trying to land a hit from in front but the other from behind.

Sasuke found himself having a hard time as he didn't have a byakugan to look behind him with however he still managed.

Naruto's clones charged up mini Rasengans and both rushed at Sasuke attempting to knock him out however he had something in store for them.

Just as they got close he crouched slightly and outstretched his hands sending them flying back causing them to both Dispel.

Just then Naruto burst through the ground under Sasuke and punched him clean in the jaw.

Sasuke landed on his back but quickly flipped to his feet to see that Naruto had activated Sage Mode.

They Stood a perfect distance from each other before rushing for one final clash.

"That's how your Brothers did in the Jonin Exam" A Voice said.


	36. Chapter 36

He wandered through the city, blood dripping from his hands.

"Naruto," A Voice spoke.

He stood as still as a stone.

"Stop. Please. I know she meant every-."

Their sentence was cut off by a choking sound.

"Don't!"

His grip tightened around the person's neck.

"Don't you ever mention her again!" Naruto said, spittle flying from his mouth in rage.

"Naruto-" they managed to gasp. "-we...can help! We-" Iruka tried to say however Naruto's hand clenched tighter around his throat.

"We...understand...your Pain!" Iruka said desperately.

Naruto's hand loosened slightly allowing for Iruka to gather his breath however that was short lived as a hand burst through his chest, blood flying everywhere.

"You never understood my pain. And the one who did is now dead because of you people!" Naruto withdrew his hand from Iruka's chest and let his body fall to the floor.

All the civilians in the area hid in their houses as they watched the monster make his way to the Hokage Tower.

A lone child ran into the street with a small stick towards Naruto.

The parents watched in horror as Naruto's head slowly turned towards him.

"Hey you!" The child said, pointing an innocent finger at him. "I'm gonna defeat you and become Hokage!"

The parents ran towards the boy attempting to grab him and run by an invisible force held them back. They soon realized it was the monster as his hand was outstretched towards them.

In a flash Naruto was in front of the boy, K.I. directed at him full blast.

"What is your name?"

"Ha-hashi-rama." They body said as utter and completely terrifying fear griped him. It was so extreme that his heart started to beat uncontrollably forcing him to clutch his chest in pain as tears streamed down his face.

"Hashirama. Named after the famous first Hokage. You are truly brave. However..." Naruto's hand came up to the boy's face as his index finger's nail grew several sharper and longer. The boy watched in horror as the nail came dangerously close to his left eye.

"Never challenge someone you can't win against." Naruto said as he cut the boy's cheek just below his eye.

"Let this be a reminder." Just then Naruto's walked away from the boy as if nothing happened. However something indeed happened.

A set of cracks echoed through the air as the boy watched in horror as his father's body bended in horribly unnatural ways. His mother's body followed.

He screamed a broken scream as he watched the people he loved be murdered by this monster. He screamed as he realized it was his fault. All of this. It fell on his head.

He had been the one responsible for his parents death in this sick and twisted way.

Explosion after explosion tore the street apart as Two insanely powerful people fought each other.

"Naruto's!" Gai screamed as he tore through the air towards Naruto.

"Your youthful flame can still be recovered!" Gai spun into a heavy kick aimed at Naruto's head however Naruto dodged it and retaliated with a devastating blow to the chest, forcing Gai back as blood spewed from his mouth.

"You leave me no Choice."

Gai's body burst alight with red chakra flowing around him.

"As if that will work on me."

As if proving his point Naruto rushed at Gai and punched him in the neck before following up with two consecutive kicks to the head and abdomen. Gai flew halfway across Konoha, bursting through several buildings in the process.

"Is that all you got young Naruto!?" Gai said as he burst up through the ground and sped in the direction Naruto was.

However Naruto's heightened senses allowed him to dodge the punch that was aimed at his head.

"Not fast enough Gai." Naruto said as he grabbed Gai's leg and slammed him into the ground and slammed his fist straight into his face. The crunch made Naruto shiver in delight as the blood dripped from his knuckles.

"One more down." Naruto said as he casually walked towards his final Destination.

He looked up at the top of the tower in disgust. She was there. Guarded by an entire squad of Anbu.

A hot burning painful surge of rage flowed through his body as he thought her name.

She would pay!

"You're time has come Tsunade."

"Naruto."

He froze at the voice behind him. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or if someone had cast an extremely powerful genjutsu on him. However his Sensor-like abilities allowed him to understand what was happening.

"Hinata...you were dead...how are you here now?" Naruto said confusion slowly building in his voice.

"Naruto-kun I've always been here. I've always been there when you needed me. I know you're in pain but you have to stop this!" She said as she got closer to him.

He turned around, tears falling from his face. He hugged her as if she would disappear from before him.

"Hinata-chan, I miss you so much. I've been so lost without you. And now even my last remaining friend has betrayed me. As if it was that easy to fool me."

Naruto pushed Hinata away before stabbing her through the gut with his now clawed hand.

"Sakura!" Naruto said as he withdrew his hand and her Henge dropped.

She stumbled backwards, eyes wide and shock Being the only thing she felt.

Naruto walked forward and set her down slowly as pain gripped him.

"N-Naruto why?" She said as she tightly clutched his hand.

"To cleanse the world of our sin."

Her eyes closed slowly as the light faded from her eyes.

"Rest well my friend." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. He had killed his only friend in order to achieve his goals. He felt sick. So utterly sick. The smell of her blood was horrible to him. He looked towards the heavens and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tsunade shook as she heard the pained scream. She stood up with clenched fists as an explosion rocked the lower floors. He was in the building.

As Naruto lay in a pile of ruble, bodies surrounding him, he considered what would happen next? He had killed the one responsible for the death of those he loved and now he just felt empty. His goal had been accomplished but at what cost? As he lay there he felt exhaustion start to take over. Knowing what that meant his simply closed his eyes and watched as a tunnel of light opened up in front of him.


	37. Chapter 37

"Why I came here? It was simple really. I was looking for something new something that would help me start a new life. No more wars. No more bloodshed. No more hatred. But I was also looking for someone."

"Someone Special?"

"You could say that. I also wanted to see if this was truly the land of opportunity. My cousin told me as much. However, I learned very quickly that this place was no different than the old country. People constantly trying to use me for their own gain. People backstabbing others. This place opened my eyes. The world is not as colorful as some make it out to be. And I have suffered long at the hands of my enemies."

"What do you mean?"

The unknown story teller looked up towards the sky.

"I have lost everything and gained nothing in my time here. They took the only family I had. They tortured my cousin and sent me her head in a box. Then, they came for my friends. They slaughtered them while I could do nothing but watch. Helplessly." He clenched his fist tightly.

"And then the took her. The woman I loved. They murdered her and our unborn child."

Tears spattered the floor as he began to cry.

"You don't have to continue."

"I must. For my sake. Because if I don't I will lose it."

The questioner placed their pen and pad down.

"Lose what?"

"My connection."

The questioner sat back in her chair as she digested the information. Her evaluation while grim was very true.

He was a broken remnant of his former self. If even that. Here existed a man with the powers of a god who, at any moment could snap. And that would be horrible. And then there was his almost nonexistent connection to humanity.

If he lost connection to humanity, there would not be any humans left alive to remember. For while he did not see his power as godlike, that is what it was.

"Tell me about this person you were looking for."

"He was a childhood friend. He had been raised with me and my cousin since childhood. As we grew we became more and more distant. He always seemed tired whenever he had came home. I knew something was wrong. And if I had known back then what he was involved with I would have tried to stop it. He had betrayed us. He killed everyone we grew up with without remorse. He created a trap for us during the war and we fell for it. I watched as the people closest to me were torn apart, battered and broken, crushed, and brutally beaten to death one by one."

He shook with anger sadness and rage.

"I was the only one who survived. The only other people I knew who were alive were my cousin at the time and my old teammate."

He sobbed as he remembered all those he loved.

"Living here has only been a repeat of the horrors I experienced during the war."

The questioner nodded as she jotted down several notes before looking back up at him.

"Come with me. I have something to show you." She said as she grabbed her jacket and stood near the door.

He followed her reluctantly as the pain tore at his soul.

One day.

A woman screamed as another random vehicle exploded next to her.

She got up and ran from the chaos as another explosion sounded off in the distance, toppling a small skyscraper.

Another scream was heard but this time it was of anger. Several small explosions rang out as the being ran towards another individual who seemed to be floating.

"You will die here Madara! You will suffer for the things you did to me! To them!" The running individual shouted as he created a swarm of rapidly rotating energy in his hand.

"No Naruto, today I will complete my mission and kill you here." Madara began running as fire began covering his fists. He felt no emotion at the fact that he was about to kill his longtime childhood friend. It had to be done.

The flew at each other at tremendous speeds, causing several sonic booms in the process as the air around them burned.

Naruto threw his arm forward as the ball of energy left energy streams behind.

"Madara!"

Madara push his arm forward as the fire around it turned a bright green with hints of blue.

"Naruto!"

The attacks collided causing a massive explosion the blew them both backwards and through several already destroyed buildings.

A metal beam impaled Naruto through the right leg as he crashed through an antique shop. He looked up as he heard a small scream. He swiveled his head to see a young woman who had charred skin hiding behind a counter, looking at him with fearful eyes.

"W-what…what the hell are you doing here?!" He shouted. "Did you not see the destruction?!"

"She nodded meekly as she slowly got up and ran out the store.

Naruto just growled as she left. Now on to getting rid of this stupid rod.

Madara groaned as a large shard of glass pierced his left arm. He yanked it out with a grunt. His hand glowed green as he healed the wound as much as possible with his limited knowledge of healing techniques.

He watched as a woman hurried into the building he was in and hid behind a counter. She froze as she noticed the single presence standing absolutely still and watching her.

Her fucking luck.

"You, woman what is your name?"

"H-hina-ata H-hyuuga."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"And what the fuck are you doing here in a GODDAMN WARZONE?!" He shouted.

She yelped and ran out the building passed an annoyed Madara.

Fucking civilians.

The now identified Hinata Hyuuga ran as fast as her legs could take her. Why did she keep running into the fucking scary people?! First the demonic cat-lady, then the even more demonic Rapping guy, then the Blonde Satan, then the black haired Guy. She didn't know what to call him. If there was an entity worse than Satan


	38. Chapter 38

"Undo these chains my friend...I'll show you all the rage I've hidden."

"You know I can't do that Naruto. You'll simply kill us all. And...I'm not you're friend..."

Anymore.

"Come on Uzuki-chaaannn. Let me show you. I promise it'll hurt." Naruto laughed maniacally.

"You are truly insane. And because of that you'll stay here. We can't risk you killing more of us."

The person named Uzuki walked towards the chamber's only exit.

"Don't worry...you'll die last." She stopped as he spoke. "I truly like toying with you"

Naruto broke into a fit of insane laughter as she exited the room. A shiver went up her spine at the thought of him breaking out. It wasn't possible since the Sannin had placed advanced seals on his chains to ensure that he couldn't even feel his own chakra. There was no way for him to escape without it. Or was there?

She backtracked to the chamber to check the door and was satisfied when she saw the seal in place.

She peeked in the room through a tiny hole in the door and sighed as sadness took over. She hated seeing that...thing that once was Naruto Uzumaki. She wanted the real Naruto back. Especially since he had once saved her before he broke. She would never forget that day.

"I'm sorry Kushina." She said as images of her sensei popped into her head. Maybe if she was alive he wouldn't have snapped as severely as he did. The destruction was insane. Everything that had happened to Konoha before That day paled in comparison.

The snake sannin's attack...the death of the third...the betrayal of the last Uchiha...the destruction of Konoha by the hand of the Akatsuki...the utter annihilation of Konoha by Pein...the massacre of the last Uchiha...the 4th great Ninja war...none of it was as horrifying as the Rage of a Broken Jinchuuriki.

After that attack Konoha wasn't able to be considered a Village of power anymore because most of those who were in power had died in the attack. The village itself was completely wiped out. The only thing that remained was the Hokage Monument. And that barely survived. Only the Third and Fourth Hokage's Faces remained completely intact. The ash from the attack had been so high that Suna had placed a barrier around it to block it all out. However the remaining areas had been covered in at least 4 feet of ash. The Kazekage had been furious at the destruction of his home desert however when he heard the reasons he felt nothing but sorrow. His friend was in pain and he could do nothing. The world as they knew it was never the same. For this...yes this...was the first time a Jinchuuriki lost his mind.

"Can I have the regular?"

"Coming right up!"

If you could ask Kakashi how he was feeling he'd tell you instantly, "Like Shit."

He had been put in position of Hokage after Tsunade stepped down to oversee all dealings with him.

Naruto.

Just thinking the name was painful. His most prized student had literally brought Konoha to it's hands and knees. The thought disappointed him. He wished Naruto would've taken his anger out on a waterfall or something. This was just too troublesome for Kakashi to deal with.

"Here you go Hokage-sama!"

"Please just call me Kakashi" He said with an exasperated sigh.

Then there was that. He was always just Kakashi-san for heavens sake. Becoming Hokage shouldn't change that.

"Well...quite the surprise seeing you here. And you're eating the Demon's favorite food? How scandalous Hokage-sama."

If he could just get one FUCKING moment of silence.

"Anko..."

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Unless you have something important to report...leave." He said as annoyance slowly turned to anger.

"Fine fine. Uzuki gave her report." Anko deflated slightly at Kakashi's tone.

"And?"

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"He's...improving..." She said quietly.

Kakashi stiffened as hope slowly built up in his system.

"How much has the sessions with him been helping?" He said as a small tinge of excitement entered his voice.

"Quite a lot actually. He's no long screaming and lashing out. However..." Anko's expression became completely serious. "His mind is still completely shattered. Uzuki was able to bring some pieces together but she's not a Yamanaka. She can't directly enter his mind and fix him."

Kakashi sighed. "She won't do it. He indirectly killed her father."

"But Kakashi she's the only one on that level. Everyone else are only beginners."

Silence filled the area as he contemplated sending her in.

"...Fine. I'll try and talk to her."

Life was currently annoying for one Ino Yamanaka. One after another problem kept sprouting for her.

She walked from the back of her shop with her son behind her.

"What about the Roses?"

She looked around for a second, contemplating where to put them.

"Uhh..."

Inojin sighed.

"You're doing it again Mom." He said while shaking his head. "Zoning out."

She look at him apologetically.

"Sorry Inojin. It's just everything has been really troublesome lately. The high demand for flowers, the break-ins...The attack..." She trailed off.

"It's ok mom. You should rest though. Take your mind off of it."

She gave him a light smile. So much like his father yet not. Just as she turned to the backroom, the bell to the shop rung as someone opened it slowly. She looked towards the door to a sight she didn't want to see.

"Ahh Inojin! Where's-" Ino stepped out from the backroom once more with a sigh, cutting Kakashi off.

"There she is. Ino we need you at HQ."

She froze slightly as she instantly figured out what she was needed for.

"I-i can't." She said quietly.

He sighed internally. Hopefully she would come around. Inojin looked at them both before setting the Roses down and heading out the room.

Kakashi stopped until he was sure Inojin couldn't hear them and then continued.

"Ino he needs you. He's getting better but he needs mental healing that only you are qualified to give."

"W-what about Sakura?" She asked, attempting to to avoid going back there. Any where but that place.

"Ino...i know you really don't want to go back there but he really needs you. And no one can currently do what you can. The only one who could was..."

Kakashi sighed. His friend.

"My father."

Inojin listened to the conversation silently while looking down at his hands. His mother was not the only one who could use that ability.

"Damn it." He whispered.

Maybe he could see his Uncle one more time. He could after all perform it without hand signs.

She could feel him. As faint as it was she could feel his beautiful chakra pulsing ever so darkly through the ground.

"Naruto." She said soft as she floated towards him slowly.

As she travelled through the ground towards the dungeon he was held in she saw many different hidden areas all around the entirety of Konoha. One was even in her Clan Compound.

She smiled as she remembered her Clan. The Hyuuga Clan.

As she landed in the dungeon she noted how dark it was. Not even her enhanced byakugan could really make anything out unless it had chakra. And there was only one immense Chakra Source.

"Oh Naruto-kun what have they done to you?"

The chains that held him in place didn't just hold him in place...they went through his body in several places whilst being merged into the wall. Dried blood covered his body in many places as he simply hung there. He hung by his arms and was almost on his knees. His hair hung over his face with two bangs growing on the sides of his head. She noticed how pale his skin was from an apparent lack of sunlight. His hair had also lost all the color in it. She tried placing a hand on his face but remembered she was dead. Sadness washed over her as she realized he was in this situation because of their death. She had hoped that he would have recovered from this. However she realized it was to much for him to Bare.

"Mommy!" Himawari said as she skipped into the dungeon after her mother.

Hinata gasped as she grabbed her daughter and covered her eyes.

"You can't see this Hime." She hugged Himawari close to her as she looked back towards Naruto.

Hopefully he found peace without them as much as it pained her to think so.

As they made their way towards the Containment Chamber Ino couldn't help but feel numb about the upcoming moments. She would come face to face with the person responsible for a Majority of her pain. Any pain she caused him would most likely please her darker side.

She shook her head slightly trying to rid her mind of such dark thoughts. She looked up towards the door as a blue-purple seal activated, requiring her to place her hand in the middle of it. She flinched as a small prick stung her finger and drew blood.

The door scraped open as several flames lit up the entrance and circled the room.

She gasped as she saw his dimly lit body hanging from the ceiling, dried blood still on his body. Her stomach lurched as the smell hit her. If he wasn't staring at her she would have thought he was dead just based off of smell alone.

She steeled herself as she entered the room. It would be a long time before she exited.

A lone figure stood atop a Monument that overlooked the business area of Konoha As the sun turned a shade of scarlet.

"Fuck." Was all they said as past events circulated their mind.

"Im sorry Naruto." The figure said as their left eye shifted red and purple. "Forgive me."

As they built up chakra and raised their hands a voice spoke up.

"Uncle Sasuke?"

The Uchiha froze as the mini chakra signature came closer towards with hesitation.

"Bolt…" He deactivated his eyes and turned around to see the saddened face of his nephew. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad always came here when something was on his mind."

Silence reined between the two as they thought of the blonde.

Sasuke broke the silence as he went and picked up Boruto.

"I promise I'll help him. Even if it kills me in the process. He would do it for me. I owe it to him." He looked Bolt in the eyes as the boy looked confused.

"I don't want you to die too." He said as tears started to stream from his face.

"Don't worry. I'll bring your special people back in exchange for my life." Sasuke said as he lept of the monument and shot of towards the Uzumaki home with Boruto crying and laughing the whole way there.

"Bring her in." Sakura said as she watched the nurses help a woman into the room.

The woman's eyes were wide with joy as Sakura handed her her new born baby.

"He's so cute!" One of the nurses said as he gushed over the baby.

"What will you name him?" The second nurse asked.

The mother look up in thought.

"Kawaki." She said as a small smile graced her lips.

Sakura smiled as the nurses helped her exit the room. Hopefully he grew up to do great things.

"Mom!" A little girl skipped into the room with Sakura while carrying a bowl of water that contained a slowly swimming fish.

Sakura sighed as water splashed all over the recently cleaned floors. She would need to remind Sarada to be mindful of things like that.

"You revived it!" Sakura said as she knelt down and watched as the fish swam around seemingly confused.

"I did!" Sarada jumped a little as excitement coursed through her body at the prospect of being able to learn even more medical jutsu.

"Great now we can start on healing larger things." Sakura pulled out a small knife as she headed over to a table and nicked her finger.

She took the bowl from her daughter and set it aside before putting her tiny hands over the cut.

"Apply a little bit of chakra in the same manner as before except now you need to move your chakra over the wound in a slightly circular manner."

Sakura watched as Sarada's hands started to shake while she concentrated on the cut.

"Less chakra." Sakura said Soothingly as her unoccupied hand rested on Sarada's shoulder.

The trembling lessened immensely as less chakra was poured into the healing Jutsu.

The cut had completely disappeared on her hand as Sarada breathed a sigh of release. Happiness washed over Sakura at the fact that her daughter would one day succeed her in skill. As it stood her daughter already had way more chakra than she ever did as a kid. Plus there was the bonus of her Father being the strongest Active Ninja in the world as well as the last Uchiha.

However the thought of the Sasuke also brought up the thought of Naruto. The only person who could match Sasuke in battle.

The images of him in his prison haunted her in her sleep. The glowing red eyes and beaten body, Pierced through with chains. The horrible screams of a man who had lost the love of his life as well as his Unborn Daughter. The broken man that had once been her teammate and friend. Her brother.

"Mommy!" Sarada said as she tugged on Sakura's sleeve.

"Huh? Oh…yes?" Sakura said as her thoughts were interrupted.

"Can we go see Bolt and Daddy now?" Sarada asked as she simply ignored her mother's zoning out as a little quirk.

"Sure." Sakura picked up Sarada. "Let's go home mommy is tired."

The Sun completely went down as the sky turned from dark blue to purple in a beautiful display of colors.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Ino shivered as an unknown water source continuously dripped water somewhere. The area she was in had been completely broken in every sense of the word. Memories were scattered everywhere in a mismatched display. The walls that had held in darker memories had been deteriorated and crumpled. All the memories there had leaked out into the rest and left their natural places. Emotions had disappeared entirely as the ones that were still there were slowly ebbing away.

Hatred and rage however…they seemed to be the only reason Naruto was even awake. Much less alive. Both of them were directed at the newly revived and once again destroyed Sound.

Interest and confusion was the only other feelings she could find in his mind. And it was directed at her specifically. He wanted to know why she was even there. What reason she even had for seeing him.

"Inoo-chann…" She heard him say in a sing song voice. "Have you come to play with me too?" The way his voice echoed and seemingly floated towards her with tendrils of anger sent chills up her spine. Hopefully he couldn't enter this part of his mind yet. There was no telling how violently he would force her out.

"No. I've come to help you." She said as she looked at some of his fondest memories. Maybe he actually could be saved. "I just need you to work with me."

Silence.

She then felt something tugging on her mind before it suddenly disappeared.

"Naruto?" She asked cautiously.

"Ino."

She jumped as he voice appeared behind her. She instantly raised her fists out of habit however Naruto simply stood there with an eerie smile on his face.

"What do you need help with?" His grin nearly made her just leave then and there. It was the grin of a predator who had caught its prey.

"Im here to fix you. But I need your help with these memories. Then we can work on the trauma you've suffered and go from there.

The grin on his face faded to a barely noticeable smirk.

"Suuure" He drawled. She slowly walked towards his broken memory bank while watching him and began to sift through the data. He just stood behind her and looked at the memories with the same smirk. It would definitely be a long day ahead.

"No you fucking won't!"

"I have to! And I will!"

"So you're just gonna up and leave on a suicide mission?! One you won't even fucking come back from?! What about our daughter?! You're just gonna fucking let her grow up without a father?!" He flinched as her anger slowly ebbed away at his resolve.

"Sakura-"

"DON'T FUCKING SAKURA ME!" She screamed in righteous fury.

"I want our Naruto back but not at the cost of your life!"

The man silently stood and accepted the anger and disappointment that was heavily directed at him. So many times he felt like giving up yet here she was, preventing him from doing so.

"What else am I supposed to do Sakura?" He asked softly. He wanted his final act of redemption to be the saving of his friend. His Brother.

"He was always there trying to save me. Get me to come back. Now that we are older I understand the pain he's endured has been far greater than my own. He sacrificed so much more than me to get to where he was. And now I have no choice but to give my life to save his." His resolve broke as the tears that were threatening to fall down her face burst forth in a mighty stream. It broke him to see that he had caused her even more pain.

Had it not been enough already?! He screamed to the heavens. Had he not caused her enough pain?!

She cupped his cheek with her hand as she watched him cry for the first time in many years.

"There is always a way Sasuke. I can't bear to lose you after only just getting you back." She said softly. "For me. For our Daughter. What if she awakens Those eyes? She would need guidance that only you can give. She needs you Sasuke. She already has nightmares about you never coming back and now you are heading down a path that will ensure that you never do."

The pain in his chest was amplified when he heard a light sniffling coming from Sarada's room. He cursed himself inwardly as Sarada's light sobs bounced through his enhanced ears. He had been responsible for making his Queen cry. And now his princess too. Sasuke Uchiha felt truly cursed.

Why was fate so cruel.

She wiped the tears from his face as his lone sharingan spun faster than she had ever seen it spin before.

It had evolved.

"Ok." He said as he deactivated his dojutsu. "I won't use it. I will Find a way without it." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll bring Naruto back."

"Ino-chan…"

She flinched as he suddenly appeared behind her again.

"Don't do that please." She said as she continued to pick up the broken pieces of his mind.

It had been a week since she started regularly visiting Naruto. While she was able to fix his memories and align them in proper order, she had a hard time fixing the cracks in his mind. Plus there was some memories he seemed to have been keeping from her.

"Never one to make a job easy." She sighed.

It had taken a day to fix the crack that has completely shattered his memories. Another to fix the one responsible for his psychotic tendencies.

"Two down twenty eight to go." She said lightly. However that wasn't what was bothering her. She already knew it wouldn't be a quick and easy process to fix him. No no, that would take years. Decades even. She was just patching up his wounds and hoping he wouldn't get hurt again. She was like Sakura in that regard. But alas, the most troubling thing was the giant crack that seemed far larger than even the Kyuubi. She didn't want to know when that started to form for it to have been that size.

"What did you have to endure?" She shook her head as she focused solely on mending his wounds.

"What do you think of Orange?"

Once again she jumped as he appeared behind her in his usual way.

"JESUS FUCK NARUTO!" She screamed.

He laughed slightly at the startled Ino.

She glared as His red slits laughed at her from the shadows he ran to.

He really was making this difficult for her.

"Do it. Now." A sharp and serious voice commanded.

"B-but Sasuke…you know the risks of reviving HIM!"

Sasuke drew his sword and placed it upon the lone man's neck.

"If you don't want to lose your head, I suggest you do what I say." He said cooly.

The man gulped in fear as he activated the revival technique. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad for Sasuke but it would be torture for him.

The lid of a coffin suddenly burst open as the person inside stood completely still and tense.

"I am Alive."

Slits glowed lowly in the dimly lit room.

"Yes you are Snake but you are under my control and you will do as I say."

"Uncle Neji?"

"Yes Boruto?"

"Did the bad men take Uncle Sasuke?"

Neji sighed as he put down a small pan down on the stove. "Come here."

Boruto walked up to Neji hesitantly.

Neji picked him up and set him on the counter while looking at him for a second.

"Sasuke wasn't taken by the 'bad men' as you put it. He went on a journey to help someone come back from a dark place. He will return." Hopefully or else Sakura will beat me half to death and let Sarada finish me off. He thought semi-seriously.

"Is he trying to help dad?"

Neji stayed silent as he looked towards the ground, however Boruto instantly knew that was the case.

"U-uncle Neji?" Boruto asked hesitantly. "Is it true I had a little sister?"

Neji's Eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know? Who told you this?"

"I heard someone at school talking about it. They said dad killed people because mom died but he destroyed everything when Himawari died."

Neji's Byakugan activated in fury and sadness. They Dare speak her name?! The weaklings!?

Boruto backed away slightly in fear.

He frowned as it wasn't his intention to scare Boruto. He slowly gained control over his anger however he would speak with the academy Teachers when he had time.

"Is it true?"

Neji closed his eyes and deactivated his byakugan. He sighed heavily. "Yes. Your mother was pregnant with your unborn sister when she was assassinated. Himawari Uzumaki was to be your sister's name however she did not survive the attack either."

"Your mother loved you dearly. She would have been proud to see how far you've come."

"Are you kidding me?"

"N-no Hokage-sama...He...uhh..."

"Out with it!"

"He revived Orochimaru."

The Hokage Tower shook as a desk went flying out of the wall.

Kakashi spit an anger filled line of profanities that would make even Anko blush deeply.

He turned on the man with near light speed and grabbed him by the collar.

"What else?"

"The Uzumaki shrine?!" Orochimaru asked, shocked at Sasuke's train of thought. "It's not possible for me to do what you are planning! I have already tried!" He said hurriedly with fear slowly seeping in to his voice.

"Then why are you afraid? Surely you know that nothing happens if it does or doesn't work."

Orochimaru tried laughing to seem nonchalant however he was shaking in fear at the thought of those horrid masks. And if he was right he wouldn't be able to rest peacefully in the much safer pits of hell. He would be stuck in the Shinigami's version of hell.

Only the worst living beings rested there. Some good people too but they were only there because they accessed a forbidden power.

Like the Fourth Hokage.

He shivered in fear at the fact that Minato was the only living person to ever have seen the Shinigami while still Alive.

Surprising how brave his Teammate's student was. He himself feared death's grip even after having died twice.

Hopefully this third time would be much better.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Why couldn't it ever be silent? Was he always this loud? Naruto shook his head.

No no. He was never this loud. Maybe when he fawned after Sakura but he had moved on. He didn't care about her anymore.

Maybe something was broken. Ino had said something about fixing it. He never really listened to her anyway. He just wanted her for something else. She thought she was helping his mind, However she was only helping him escape. And while he appreciated her help he really didn't need it.

The reason he did what he did was because those people deserved it. They failed him. They were inferior to their enemies and they failed him. They let the enemy take his wife and unborn daughter from him.

They were useless. And so he became their judge. He had decreed that they were not worthy to live. And once he broke free…the rest would pay.

"Sasuke please don't do what I think you're doing…"

"What would happen Kakashi?"

He looked at Sakura seriously.

"Even if he uses a reanimated person to revive someone the Mask will see that the person using it was revived and so, to compensate, it will take the caster of the reanimation jutsu's life as well."

Her heart dropped as she realized what that meant.

Sasuke would die.

She clenched her fist so tightly blood began dripping from her palms.

Of course he would do something like this.

Leave it to mister Avenger to go and get himself killed when she needed him most.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she cursed at him in her mind. He better hope she didn't reach him before he used that mask. She would beat him to a bloody pulp before healing him completely and repeating the process.


End file.
